


Cruel Intentions

by Ajacentlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Infidelity, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, dcjbb, dcjbb2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajacentlee/pseuds/Ajacentlee
Summary: Jimmy Novak was born six minutes before his twin brother Castiel.Even though the age difference is insignificant, Jimmy has always took pride in being a big brother.It's a known fact among older siblings that sharing is required, and it's very hard to do.Jimmy on the other hand is pretty much use to the idea of sharing and doesn't mind it at all.He loves his brother and would do anything to make him happy, even if that means putting Castiel before himself.He's shared his toys, clothes, room, Halloween candy, parent's attention, and even his food.So it didn't come as much of a shock to him that when he turned the ripe age of sixteen and woke up with his soul mate tattoo, he would have to share.





	1. Introduction to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my beta [@jhoomwrites](https://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/). She was very helpful and made sure that I was giving my readers something worthwhile to read that wasn't plagued with tons of errors. I couldn't have done this without you. 
> 
> I would also like to thank my personal beta [@spnfankat81](https://spnfankat81.tumblr.com/) who is amazing at providing feedback that makes for amazing stories.  
> I would also like to say thank you to the moderators of the DCJBB17 that made this whole experience possible. Thanks for making my first big bang an awesome event. 
> 
> A big thank you to my artist [@dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/) who made this story come to life through the artwork she worked so hard on.  
> Check out all the art for this fic here: [@dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/160443371150/dcj-cruel-intentions)
> 
> Come chat with me on my tumblr: [@Ajacentlee](https://Ajacentlee.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Happy reading!

Ever since the dawn of time, love has been vital to human health. Humans cannot help but crave affection. When humans find love, it's compared to the effects of being on drugs. Love can make humans do strange things that are sometimes not understood. Humans simply can't get enough of being in love. There are some who might try to deny this fact, but those are usually the same people you can expect to stand outside your window with a boom box when they’re heartbroken. 

 

It is true that love has given birth to many romantic notions. One of these notions is having a ‘Soulmate’ or ‘The One’ that is the most compatible for you. To put it in the simplest terms, it’s someone who puts up with your bullshit and loves you regardless. Finding a soulmate for some is important for long term companionship, while others just love the idea in general. Love is not only wanted, but it's needed. It’s a necessity that’s similar to drinking water, eating food, or even breathing. 

 

It’s also the base instinct of a human’s biology to seek out what is not easily achieved. Thus the quote ‘ _ Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you’ll land among the stars _ ’ comes into play. A human is always going to want more. We are greedy by nature, and that will probably never change.

 

\----

 

When Jimmy and Castiel Novak were born, the doctor slapped both of them on the ass. To this day when his mother tells the story, Jimmy laughs. Unlike Jimmy, Castiel denies it ever happening. Castiel's denial always falls apart when Jimmy sits beside him, laughs at the story, and then accepts it wholeheartedly. The doctor doesn’t matter, though. The point is that Jimmy and Castiel have shared everything since birth. Even a perverted doctor that indulges in slapping babies on the ass for entertainment. 

 

Jimmy was only born six minutes before Castiel, but he still takes pride in being a bigger brother. Jimmy has always been a part of Castiel’s milestones. When Castiel lost his first tooth, Jimmy used money out of his own piggy bank to put underneath Castiel’s pillow. When Castiel was learning how to ride his bike, Jimmy taught him. Jimmy had already conquered the trivial task of riding a bike, and was even off training wheels. Castiel was not so lucky. He waited three years after his brother to learn how to ride a bike out of fear of falling. Jimmy helped him along the way, cleaning up scrapes and boo-boos.  

 

With their parents being gone  _ a lot _ and having babysitters that didn’t give a shit most of the time, Jimmy even took up the slack as caretaker. When Castiel would get sick, Jimmy would nurse him back to health. Jimmy’s age hindered his efforts until he got older, but he could open a can of soup and fill a glass with water. He would also read to a delirious Castiel from his favorite book _ If You Give A Mouse A Cookie _ over and over until Castiel fell asleep. Even if Jimmy got sick right after, he would brush it off because Castiel came first. 

 

During thunderstorms or when Castiel had vicious nightmares, Jimmy would hum a tune that he made up. The tune stuck for years and years, along with Castiel’s nightmares and ever growing fear of the world around him. Jimmy doesn’t even want to mention the towering list of bullies he had to defend Castiel from that led to those nightmares. When you’re bullied, people tend to make you an outcast. Jimmy’s friends outnumbered Castiel’s significantly. Jimmy picked up the slack there too by keeping Castiel company on weekends instead of visiting friends. 

 

Jimmy would get invited to sleepovers and Castiel wouldn't, but instead of Jimmy going he would stay with Castiel and build a giant tent in the living room. They would stick a piece of paper saying ‘no girls allowed’ on the front of the sheet, and then proceed to tell ghost stories until one in the morning. They would eventually lay down to sleep out of pure exhaustion. 

 

Castiel would always ask the same question as soon as their heads hit the pillow. “Jimmy, are you going to leave me?”

 

It was a question that Jimmy never understood. Castiel was his brother after all, how could he leave him? They were bonded no matter what. They were blood. Jimmy would simply answer the same thing every time: “I’ll never leave you, Cas. I promise. Now go to sleep.”

 

It was also a known fact that Jimmy was pretty used to the idea of sharing. Jimmy has always put Castiel first because he loves his younger brother dearly. He shared all his toys with Castiel. He split his Halloween candy with Castiel. They shared their parent's attention. Hell, they even shared food with each other. 

 

So it didn't come as much of a shock that when he turned sixteen and woke up with a soulmate tattoo, he had to share. Castiel ran into Jimmy's room early that morning before they headed to school. He pulled his arm up revealing his tattoo with pride. When Jimmy pulled up his sleeve to find his tattoo, there was nothing there. There were only two other places that he could check for his tattoo which were his legs or back. When Jimmy finally found his on his right leg, he held it up to Castiel’s arm, their tattoos matched. In bold block letters it revealed:

 

**Wow, that's freaky!**

 

Jimmy, despite all his years of sharing everything with his brother, couldn’t help but be slightly upset. He wanted something of his own for once.  Now, his soulmate would just be one more thing he had to share with Castiel. Castiel on the other hand hadn’t fully grasped what the shared words meant just yet. He was simply ecstatic he had a soul mate out there. 

 

Later, when Castiel did eventually understand the enormity of their shared tattoos, they eventually hashed out a plan that would resolve any tension with their soul mate. They agreed to share. They picked out days they would have with their soul mate. Castiel would take Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Jimmy would take Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. They would all do their own thing on Sunday. They even discussed living arrangements, since it would be clear that they would all end up living with each other. The only important rule that would be set in stone was that they would not fight with one another whatsoever. 

 

It seemed like a failsafe plan until the day they met their soul mate, but I’m getting way ahead of myself. Let’s take this one step at a time shall we?


	2. Stranger With The Emerald Eyes

Living in Salt Lake City isn’t much different from living in Lansing. It just took some major adjusting to get used to moving from snowy Michigan to rainy Utah. Trading in snow boots and puffy coats for rain boots and jackets is expected, but it takes some getting used to. Jimmy finds himself trudging when he walks, even though he doesn’t have to. 

 

The move is entirely his parent’s idea anyway. If it were up to him, they would still be in Lansing. His parents want to sell real estate which is fine, it’s just nerve-wracking. It brings in the big bucks so he can’t complain much, even if his whole life’s been uprooted for it. They’re able to afford a big house and nice cars, stylish clothing and fancy game systems. It’s great, but it turns everyone’s life around when it requires them all to relocate. He’s already used to throwing  _ sold  _ signs off the couch when he wants to watch TV, and this is just another way his parents’ career gets in the way of things.

 

The move tosses Jimmy’s plans for Michigan State University out the window. He’s lucky he was accepted at the University of Utah before the enrollment deadline. Castiel’s okay with the changes, but he doesn’t go out much so it’s a no brainer that it wouldn’t bother him. He also manages to get into the University of Utah. He says academic-wise it isn’t much different than his first college choice. 

 

Jimmy hasn’t met anyone yet. He just assumes friends and everything else will find him when he starts classes. Tomorrow is his first day and he’s completely on edge. Giving up on sleep, he checks his phone and answers some texts from his friends back home in Michigan. All of them wish him good luck with classes, and it’s just a sucky reminder that he won’t be starting school with any of them. 

 

There’s one message from his ex-girlfriend Pamela, saying she’d wait for him to come back. Leaving her behind was the hardest part about moving, but he knows in his heart he isn’t going back to her. He has a soulmate out there somewhere, and Pamela isn’t them.  Even though they aren’t soulmates, they’d still clicked; she shares his sense of humor and his taste in music. The sex was  _ incredible  _ \- he would definitely miss that, but most of all he would miss her smile. 

 

But he just can’t bring himself to draw out something that would go nowhere. He hates to think about how she would act when she finally meets her true soulmate. He’s actually praying the guy lives a while because it would not only kill her to lose him, it would also drive her mad. Pamela has always been a hopeless romantic. If she’s already die hard over Jimmy, then she would probably smother whichever poor guy runs into her and says the words  _ “Jimmy Forever?”  _

 

One of the reasons why she thought they’re meant to be was because Jimmy’s name was tattooed on her lower back. The other reasons are probably based on looks. Jimmy doesn’t want to toot his own horn, but he’s kind of obligated.

 

Thinking about his life back in Lansing though always puts him in a bad mood.  Everything just sucks. He hopes that uprooting his life isn’t in vain, and something good will come out of it.

 

Jimmy wakes up to his alarm blaring loudly. He didn’t even realize he’d fallen asleep. His phone is still clutched in his hand. He looks over at the clock that reads 7:55 in large red numbers. He pounds the off button and climbs out of bed, then rummages through his closet and pulls out a pair of holey dark skinny jeans. He throws them on and puts his cell phone in the back pocket. 

 

He hears his brother’s voice coming from downstairs. He hurries and grabs an Arctic Monkeys black band tee and started throwing it on while he rushes down the stairs. He pulls it over his head, blocking his view and making him trip a little. After he regains his balance, he stills halfway down the stairs, taking his time to zip up and button his pants.

 

He sees his brother sitting at the table holding his iPhone in his hand and studying it quizzically. He loves his brother dearly, but Castiel fits the bill of your average nerd. He’s dressed in a black and white checkered sweater, a nice pair of slacks, and a pair of black oxfords. Who even wears that type of shit? He can tell from his tone Castiel’s talking to their mother. His suspicions are confirmed once her voice booms over the iPhone speaker.

 

“Hey Honey! How are you this morning? Where's Jimmy?”

 

Before Castiel can answer, Jimmy comes tumbling the rest of the way down the stairs with his band tee still rucked up above his navel. Castiel turns around to see Jimmy approaching and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Jimmy runs to the phone and snatches it out of Castiel’s hand and waves at his mother.

 

“Right here, Mom! Where's Dad? How's Mexico?”

 

His mother looks around a modern looking hotel room, the phone following her movements as she turns, before she shrugs her shoulders. Jimmy can see beige walls and a huge queen size bed with white sheets. There’s a flat screen mounted to the wall and a fern sitting in the corner of the room. A room service table is by the door, only a few pieces of toast leftover from their breakfast. 

 

“He's around here somewhere. You know he has to go around and hand out our cards to everyone here. This is supposed to be a mini-vacation for us, but he is determined to sell those timeshares.”

 

Jimmy says bye and then blows a kiss to their mother before he walks off to the fridge. He continues to listen in on his mother and brother’s conversation.

 

“Tell Dad we called. Enjoy the rest of your vacation and we'll call you before we both go to bed.”

 

Amara blows a kiss to Castiel and then tells him she loves them both before the screen goes black. Jimmy digs through the fridge and grabs the milk. He pours himself and Castiel a glass, and walks back to the table setting a glass of milk in front of Castiel's plate.

 

“Thanks, Jimmy. Hurry up and eat, I have to get you to your first class on time. Your schedule said it was supposed to start at 8:40. We have a twenty minute drive to get there, and Mom's call just ate up ten minutes.”

 

He sticks his tongue out at Castiel before sitting down and eating his breakfast in silence. He wishes he could drive himself to school, but he didn’t get his damn license when he was supposed to. He was too concerned with chasing ass and partying instead of going to the local DMV. Now he’s destined to be the passenger of his younger brother. He seriously needs to get his fucking license. 

 

He’s too much into his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Castiel is staring at him.

 

“What? Why are you staring at me like that, dweeb?”

 

Castiel hesitates before he finally spits out what he wants to say.  “Are you seriously going to wear that? It's your first day. Did you even shower this morning?”

 

Jimmy looks back at his brother dumbfounded. “Relax bro, I got this. I showered last night, it's cool.”

 

His brother huffs out a loud sigh and rolls his eyes. Castiel gets up, takes his plate to the sink, grabs his book bag, and then his keys. Jimmy throws the food from his half eaten breakfast in the trash. He puts his plate in the sink and then follows his brother out the door.

 

They arrive at the college and Jimmy hops out and runs to his first class. He would say bye to Castiel, but he’s fucking late. He starts to slow down as he approaches the hall his classroom is in. He notices a boy walking out of one of the nearby rooms. The boy looks at him with emerald eyes and then keeps walking. 

 

Jimmy can’t help but stop in tracks to watch the stranger before he enters the classroom. He quietly slides into one of the seats in the back. While the instructor describes the habitats of amphibians, he laughs humorlessly to himself. This is going to be the longest day of his life. He puts his head in his hands and leans against his desk. 

 

He was thinking one thing and one thing only: this is boring, boring, boring! He plans to go into marketing. When will learning about the anatomy and habitats of frogs help him in marketing? He glances around the full classroom and notices a chick looking his way. He gives her a sly nod and graceful smile. She blushes and turns back around. He should really look for her after this class and get her number. It’s been awhile since he’s got laid. 

 

He tries to pay attention to the lecture, but he's too distracted. His mind is darting from one thing to another, but emerald eyes keep flashing in his mind. The stranger looked so dangerous. Maybe not dangerous but intriguing, like he wanted to fight someone with his tongue. It shook Jimmy that he was fantasizing about someone he didn’t even know, and a guy nonetheless. 

 

He finally lets the monotone speech of his instructor lull him off to sleep. He wakes up a few minutes later when he hears the shuffling of feet. He joins everyone else and walks out of the classroom. He mentally kicks himself because he missed his chance to get that girl's number. Oh well, there’s always next class.

 

He walks out to the tables and chairs outside in the quad. There are cheerleaders on the grass tossing each other in the air, and practicing cheers. Students are spilling out of the school headed towards the parking lot. A man walks by playing a tuba. In all the commotion he spots Castiel and walks up to him.

 

“I didn't know we had a break at the same time! When is your next class? Do we have enough time to grab a bite to eat?.”

 

Castiel digs in his backpack as Jimmy sits down.  “It's not for another hour and thirty minutes. We can go to McDonald's or something?”

 

Jimmy nods his head and then gets up with a bounce.  “I don't care where we go. I'm starving.”

 

Jimmy glances around the quad again until Castiel gets up. They walk beside each other to the car making small talk. They get in the car and Castiel puts the keys in the ignition, but he stops before actually turning on the car

 

“I’m waiting.”

 

Jimmy glances over at his brother confused.  “On?”

 

Castiel nods towards Jimmy’s seatbelt.

 

“God, you’re such a nerd.”  Jimmy puts on his seatbelt slowly.  “You happy now?”

 

Castiel nods, smiling while he starts the car up. They talk about what they’re in the mood for before finally deciding on a little diner called Reuben’s. It’s only a ten minute drive from the campus and is the most convenient option they could agree on. When they arrive, Jimmy gets out of the car first and leads the way inside.  

 

The diner reminds him of something straight out of Happy Days. It even comes complete with a jukebox that Fonzie would probably beat the shit out of. They find a booth and slide in. The twins look over the menus in silence until a waitress comes over, ignoring each other in favor of perusing the lunch specials. 

 

The waitress is kind of cute, but food is way more important right now. He can hit on her later when she brings the check. He orders a coke and a double cheeseburger with onion rings. Castiel ops for a chicken sandwich and french fries. The waitress smiles at the both of them and then walks away. He looks over at his brother who is now organizing the salt and sugar packets.

 

“Will you stop that? We came here to eat, not to do the waitress’ job.”  Castiel stops and fidgets with his fingers. Jimmy takes it upon himself to change the subject.  “So, there was this really hot chick in my Biology class, and I’m beating myself up for not getting her number. I fell asleep and missed my chance.”

 

His brother is staring out the window, but is nodding his head like he’s paying attention.

 

“Since you're clearly not listening, what do you want to talk about then? I’m not just going to sit here in silence. That’s boring.”

 

Now that he’s been caught daydreaming, Castiel sits up a little straighter and starts listening.  “Well, earlier I went to the library…”

 

“Of course, that’s the nerd’s natural habitat.”

 

Castiel reaches across the booth and punches Jimmy in the arm.

 

“Ow, fuck…my bad…I didn’t mean it. Nice punch though.  For a nerd you hit pretty hard.”

 

Castiel reaches across again and punches Jimmy in the same spot.

 

“Okay, okay I’ll stop. Continue with your story… fuck.”

 

Castiel continues with a look that says if  _ you say anything else, I’ll kill you and they’ll never find the body _ .  “I was in the library and I saw this guy. He was tall and gangly with shoulder length hair. I think he was the librarian’s aid or something because he was putting away returns.”

 

“Was he cute? He sounds right up your alley.”

 

“He was, actually. I kind of got caught staring. Some other guy walked in and called him Sammy before he handed him something. The guy must have told Sammy that I was looking because as soon as he whispered in Sammy’s ear they both stared at me. I rushed out of there, but I got a good look at the other guy before I left. He was very attractive as well. I wish I knew who he was.”

 

Jimmy gives a soft chuckle and then bites into another onion ring.  “What did he look like?”

 

Castiel sighs and looks up at the ceiling. Jimmy thinks he looks like a cartoon character pining over a love interest.  It would be kind of sweet if it weren’t so cliched.  

 

“He was tall, maybe an inch or two taller than me. He had these gorgeous green eyes. He looked like a calendar model. He was quite handsome.”

 

Jimmy bites into another onion ring. “Now that you mention it, I think I saw a guy that looked like that earlier. He came out of a class that was close to mine. He stared at me a little bit before he kept walking.”

 

Castiel looks shocked. “You saw him too! So, you know what he looks like? He’s cute right?”

 

Jimmy laughs as he takes a sip of his soda, but he laughs too much and chokes a little.  “Maybe, if I swung that way, yeah. He would be right up my alley too.”

 

Castiel just nods as he scoots his empty plate away. Jimmy raises his hand in the air motioning for the check. The waitress walks over and rips the check from her pad, placing it on the table with a wink. Jimmy looks at the check and sees her name and number scribbled across the bottom.

 

“Would you look at that?”  He holds up the check and proudly points at the bottom. “I didn’t even have to do anything. Chicks just…dig me.”

 

Castiel snatches the check out of Jimmy’s hands. “How do you know that the number was for you? It could be for me, she winked at both of us.”

 

Jimmy laughs and snatches the check back from Castiel. “Come on Cas, do you really think the number is for you? I love you bro, but no girl is going to want to date a guy that wears oxfords, sweaters, and slacks.”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes in disgust. He digs out his wallet and puts a crisp twenty dollar bill on the table.  “We should get back to school before were both late to our next class.”

 

Jimmy nods as he folds up the paper and slides it into his jean pocket. “Sure.  Let’s go.”

 

As soon as they get to the car, Jimmy dives into the passenger seat and buckles his seatbelt. He doesn’t want to hear Castiel going on and on about safety. On the drive back, he stares out the window in a bout of anticipation. He just doesn’t know what exactly he’s anticipating.


	3. The Big Blowout

Jimmy stares at the wall in contemplation. The school year’s going as expected. He’s excelling at his classes even though he seldom pays attention. He’s starting to make a name for himself and even got invited to a few parties. 

 

That’s why he’s currently staring at a blank wall, trying to think of a good outfit for tonight’s party. He heard around campus that Lisa always throws the craziest ones. Her parents always go out of town and leave her the house. When she gave Jimmy her number in the diner, the spark kind of went from there. They texted on and off, and even talked on the phone a few times. 

 

He decides that tonight’s the night he’s going to get in her panties. He’s envisioned it a few times and the thought’s enticing. He finally settles on a dark grey Nirvana tee with a denim jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans. He licks his lips, going over his snake bite piercings a few times in the bathroom mirror. 

 

After he lays out his outfit, he busies himself with getting ready.  He showers, shaves, and then brushes his teeth. He throws on the clothes and then styles his hair in a spiky do, leaving wisps on the side. He thinks about putting eyeliner under his eyes but feels too dressy. 

 

When he heads downstairs, he finds Castiel lounging on the couch.  “Hey bro, whatcha you doing?”

 

Castiel looked up from his book and rolled his eyes.  “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m reading!”

 

Jimmy walks over to the couch and plops down beside Castiel.  “Oh, don’t be like that little bro.” Jimmy chuckles and lightly ruffles Castiel’s hair. Castiel moves quickly to straighten it before he picks up his book again. “I’ll tell you what, how about you put the lame book down, get dressed, and come to a party with me?”

 

Castiel looks up from the book and then turns a page slowly. He drops the book in his lap and then runs his hand through his hair.  “How about…. I don’t. I don’t do parties, you know that.”

 

Jimmy mimes punching Castiel’s jaw.  “I know, but can you be someone other than you for once. Enjoy yourself maybe. I mean, I hate that you never go out. You should be human for once.”

 

Castiel cocks his eyes at Jimmy, staring intently.  “What is  _ that  _ supposed to mean? I am a human! Just because I don’t want to go to a stupid party doesn’t make me less human.”

 

“Didn’t you say you wanted to be more social just the other day? Well, now here’s your chance to get out and mingle. You never know, you might run into that mystery guy with the emerald eyes.  Or even that Sammy guy, if he’s more your type.”

 

Castiel pays full attention now as he closes his book. He bites his lip trying to come up with his next excuse. When it doesn’t come he lets out a sigh. “I don’t even have anything to wear that is house party appropriate anyway.”

 

Jimmy nods and then smiles a sly smile. “Well, I can help you out with that, baby brother. Come on, I got just the thing.”

 

Jimmy walks back up the stairs as Castiel follows. He goes straight to his closet and pulls out a black vest, a red short sleeve button up, and a pair of light wash jeans. Then he pulls out a pair of black ankle high boots.

 

“Those should all fit. We’ve been the same size since forever.”

 

Castiel just nods as he walks the clothes over to his room. Jimmy waits for him to walk back out. Castiel saunters out of the room five minutes later.

 

“You dirty up nice bro! Aren’t you feeling refreshed now that you’re out of those ugly sweaters and gigantic oxfords?”

 

Castiel punches Jimmy in the arm before he walks to the bathroom. Jimmy follows behind him rubbing the pain out of his arm. “Stop! Enough with the punching! You’re violent, I’m gonna tell Mom.”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes and looks at himself in the mirror. “I don’t even look like me anymore.”

 

Jimmy laughs. “That’s the point! You look like me now.”

 

Castiel grimaces in the mirror and sighs. Jimmy steps closer to him.

 

“Wait…..your hair.”Jimmy fusses with Castiel’s hair and then slaps him on the cheek. “There!”

 

Castiel looks back in the mirror and then back at Jimmy. “You just messed it up, you didn’t fix anything.”

 

Jimmy looks at Castiel with exasperation. “That’s the point. It’s called bed head and chicks, or I guess in your case men, dig that. It screams ‘I don’t care about my looks because I’m too cool, but deep inside I really do care.’”

 

Castiel huffs out a deep breath. “Whatever.”

 

“Perfect!” Jimmy says with a laugh.  “Now you’ve got the right attitude.  ‘Whatever’ is exactly what someone with hair like that would say. You ready to go?”

 

Castiel looks at Jimmy quizzically. “I see what you did now! You talked me into going because you don’t have a ride.”

 

Jimmy gives a full blown laugh as he clutches his gut. “Duh, I’m not about to be caught dead on the bus, but I  _ do _ want you to have fun.”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes before he rushes down the stairs to grab his keys and phone. Jimmy charges after him skipping down the sidewalk to the car.

 

They park a couple blocks away. Castiel says it’s so people won’t get the idea to trash the car. Jimmy doesn’t argue, he just walks beside Castiel to Lisa’s house. When the house comes into view, there are about ten people outside. They’re all drinking out of red cups or smoking cigarettes. He waves to a few people who call out his name. 

 

Jimmy walks through the door with Castiel close on his heel. Inside, they’re greeted by loud trap/dubstep music.  The lights are off, but it’s not dark because of the disco lights clinging to the walls. There are also flashes of white light illuminating everyone’s faces every few seconds. A keg is set up in the kitchen by the island, complete with a guy holding a girl up by her feet as she drinks from it. 

 

It doesn’t take long for Lisa to find them. She walks up, giving Jimmy the perfect view of her tiny denim shorts with white lace peeking out from underneath. When he tears his eyes away to look up, he notices she’s also wearing a white lace top on over a black tank top.

 

“Jimmy! I’m so glad you could make it. I’ve been waiting for you to get here.” She pulls him into a hug and then looks at Castiel as she drops the embrace. “I’m happy you’re here too, Castiel. You didn’t seem like the party type or else I would have invited you myself.”

 

Castiel just smiles as she pulls him into a hug as well. Jimmy looks around the party with glee.

 

“You really outdid yourself, Lis! This is fucking amazing!”

 

Lisa just smiles and moves her hair from her face. “Thanks! Hey, why don’t you and I go upstairs?”

 

Jimmy smiles with all his teeth and then turns to Castiel. “Hey, I’ll be back later. Try to enjoy yourself, alright?”

 

Jimmy pats Castiel on the shoulder and then lets Lisa drag him away. They make it to Lisa’s room and he’s surprised to be met by every chick cliché in the book. Her room is pink, like  _ really  _ pink. The comforter, the walls, some pictures, the dressers, everything is pink. There are only splashes of white every once in awhile. He feels like he’s going to puke, but he’s not here for the room. He’s here to get to home base. 

 

He grabs Lisa by the waist and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. They kiss with haste, only pulling away to take air in. He moves her to the bed and sets her down while moving on top of her. He kisses down her neck and pulls her tank top down, exposing the cleft of her breasts. He kisses them each slowly, causing Lisa to gasp. 

 

Once satisfied with her pebbled nipples, he continues his assault. He drags his hand down her body ghosting them down her sides. He kisses her stomach and then unbuttons her shorts. He slides them down and kisses her hip bones gently. He slides a finger over her panties, feeling the wetness. She gasps and shivers as he drags it up and down. He’s about to pull her panties down when there’s a knock at the door. 

 

Annoyed, Jimmy sits up and sighs. “Damn, and we were about to get to the good part too.”

 

Lisa slides her shorts back on and quickly buttons them up. Jimmy slides back on the bed and waits for Lisa as she adjusts her clothes ands goes over to peek out the door. Jimmy tries to get a look at who it is that’s interrupting his fun. 

 

Castiel barges in and grabs Jimmy’s hands pulling him off the bed. “I’m sorry Lisa, but my brother and I have to leave.”

  
  
  


“Wait, what the hell are you doing? Why are you trying to leave? Tell me what’s going on?”

 

Castiel doesn’t say anything. He just keeps pulling Jimmy out of the room. Jimmy lets himself be pulled. “I’m sorry, Lis. My brother’s being weird, and he’s my ride. I’ll call you later, alright? Don’t hate me!”

 

Lisa looks upset but just nods as she watches Jimmy be dragged down the stairs and toward the door. Before he can be forced outside, Jimmy snatches his arm away from Castiel’s hold.

 

“You’re going to tell me why we’re leaving right fucking now! I was about to get laid! What’s your problem?”

 

Castiel scratches the back of his neck. “I just want to go home, alright. I don’t like it here. I’m not having fun.”

 

Jimmy sighs and then puts both his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “That’s because you’re not letting yourself have fun. If you would just relax a little then you would be fine.”

 

Castiel scratches the back of his neck again. “It’s not just that….remember that tall gangly guy I was telling you about? He’s here, and I don’t want to run into him; at least not right now.”

 

Jimmy grabs Castiel’s arm and they start their trek outside. “If that’s all this is about, then fine we’ll go home but you owe me something…like money or whatever. I’ll figure it out when I have time to think up something good.”

 

They’re on their way to the car when something hits the both of them hard in the chest. They immediately stop and rub their chests as they both spit out a nervous “sorry” to the stranger they collided with. 

 

The stranger looks at them surprised by the impact.

 

“Wow, that's freaky!”

 

Castiel and Jimmy look up to meet the stranger's eyes. They’re an intense green. Castiel's eyes widen. Jimmy looks shocked and hesitates before  opening his mouth to speak.

 

“Wh-what did you say?”

 

The stranger looks from side to side, and then wipes his mouth with the back of his  hand. Jimmy hopes for the love of everything holy that the stranger didn’t utter what he thought he did. _Please_ , let this stranger not have uttered those words.

 

“I said wow, that's freaky? Do you guys usually talk at the same time like that?”

 

Jimmy shakes his head and looks at Castiel. Castiel is standing stiff as a broom. “You have got to be kidding me. He's a guy? I thought…I mean…I wanted a chick.”  Jimmy is  _ not _ gay. This could not be happening. Of all the times this could have happened, it has to happen tonight. Why  _ tonight _ ? 

 

The stranger gives Jimmy a baffled look. He observes the twins with a raised eyebrow while he throws his red cup in the bushes.  “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

Jimmy grabs the stranger's arm and holds it out between them.“Your tattoo, dude!”

 

The stranger looks at his arm, and then confusedly looked back at Jimmy. “What about my tattoo?”

 

Jimmy purses his lips as he holds up his leg revealing his tattoo. The stranger still looks confused and then his expression quickly changes to shock.

 

“Are you trying to tell me.... that you’re my soulmate?”

 

Jimmy shakes his head again and huffs out a long sigh. “I'm trying to tell you that WE are your SOULMATES.”

 

The stranger’s confusion is back. Jimmy huffs out yet another sigh of exasperation before he takes hold of Castiel's arm and stretches it out for the stranger to see. The stranger reads Castiel's arm.“Holy shit!”

 

Holy shit is right. What the fuck do they do now? Of course Jimmy knew this day was going to come eventually. They’d planned it out and talked it over countless times. Except in Jimmy’s mind the person he is supposed to spend his Saturday nights with is a chick. 

 

Too much in his own head, Jimmy doesn’t notice that his brother has already high tailed it the rest of the way to the car. The stranger’s eyes are fixed on Jimmy, not even caring that Cas has disappeared. If this were a cartoon, he knows there’d be a cloud of smoke left behind in the shape of Castiel. He doesn’t even give the stranger any more thought before running away. He runs all the way to the car where Castiel’s sitting in the front seat hyperventilating. 

  
Without a word, Jimmy climbs into the passenger seat and buckles his seatbelt. Castiel doesn’t hesitate to put his foot on the gas before the belt clicks. 


	4. Something In Common

“I just met my soulmate. Or plural soulmates, I guess.”

Sam stares at Dean nonchalantly. He shakes his head from side to side, trying to make better sense of his thoughts. “I am so confused.”

Dean huffs loudly before he throws his phone on Sam’s bed. “I said, I met my soulmate’s. They were at Lisa’s party last night. They’re twins, Sam.”

Sam laughs a little until he sees the look on Dean’s face.

“Oh, you’re not kidding. Dean, that’s biologically impossible. Everyone only has  _ one  _ soulmate. It wouldn’t be a soulmate pairing if the number was odd. That’s just over indulgence.”

Dean leans against Sam’s wall. “I…I don’t know.”

Sam grabs his laptop and starts typing on the keyboard furiously.  He triumphantly turns the laptop so Dean can see it. “See, you can’t have more than one soulmate. There are no records anywhere indicating anyone’s ever had more than one.   _ Ever _ ..”

“That seems like a simple explanation, but I don’t know.”

Dean looks down at the floor as they both sit in silence. Dean sucks in air through his teeth to buy time so he can clear his head. It takes a matter of a few seconds before Dean’s reserve breaks.“This may or may not be a huge misunderstanding, but it doesn’t change the fact that it’s happening.”

Dean never does relationships. Sam truly believes that if it weren’t for Dean loving him, he would be incapable of love. “It’ll get better Dean. You just have to talk to them.”

Dean chuckles a little. “I know I do, but if you were in my position, you’d be over-thinking it too. Not that you have to worry about it, you already have your soulmate stuff worked out. How is Madison anyway?”

Sam looked up from the computer screen and stilled for a second. “She’s good,” he says with a smile before switching back to a concerned frown. “But seriously I think you should talk to them.”

Dean picks up his phone off Sam’s bed and starts for the door. “You're right, I will. I just have to find them first.”

“You’ll figure it out. I have faith.”

The next day, he looks for the twins with no luck. He searches the campus, looking in every room and bathroom. He looks so hard that he stumbles across shit he wasn’t even supposed to see. Let’s just say he now could blackmail Mr. Lafitte and Mrs. Kormos for a better grade at the end of the year.

The next day doesn’t look any better. He searches high and low and still nothing.

The day after that, one of them finds him.

He’s sitting in the common’s area looking at a history paper. When someone sits down next to him, he drops his history paper on the table and stares into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. The guy’s actually handsome. Dean can’t stop looking at the guy’s piercings near his mouth.

“We need to talk. I’m Jimmy. Not Jim, not Jimmy-boy, not Jimmy Dean, not Jimbo, not Jimjam, just Jimmy.”

Dean stares at the guy for a minute, wondering why the guy has to clarify what his name is. Then he wonders about why anyone would want to call him a breakfast sandwich.

What he says, however, is: “Sure, talk!”

Jimmy looks Dean up and down and then rolls his eyes. “I know this is probably a lot to take in. Having two soulmates probably feels like somebody took a dump on your chest. I took a couple days off from school just to think about it, and I still haven’t figured this shit out. I mean… I knew my brother and I were going to share a soulmate, but I thought it was going to be a girl. I’m not gay.”

Dean purses his lips and then crunches the sides of his boots together, but doesn’t answer.

“I mean…. it’s okay if you are. I have nothing but love for the community, but I just can’t see myself with a guy.”

Dean hesitates a little but figures he’s going to have to speak up. “For the record, I’m bi. Two, no harm done. Three, you haven’t even gotten to know me enough to see if you like me. Four, where is your brother anyway?”

Jimmy looks around the quad. “He thinks you won’t like him. He’s at home wallowing like he usually does.”

Dean stares with cow eyes and then slowly puts his history paper back in his backpack. “Why does he think that?”

Jimmy stands up and cracks his back, raising both his arms and locking them together as he stretches them upward. Dean catches a glimpse at the tiny happy trail leading towards his crotch.

“It has to do with you catching him staring at your brother in the library.”

Dean blinks in surprise and then his eyes flutter as realization clicks into place. “Oh, that guy. I thought you looked familiar. Yeah, my brother was sort of creeped out by that. At first he was worried it was stalking, now that he hasn’t seen your brother again, he thinks it was flattering and misses the attention. My brother’s weird.”

Jimmy laughs and then hides his mouth behind his hands. “Mine too, but I’m sure you’ll figure that out once you meet him. I love him to death, but he’s a super nerd.”

Dean laughs back at him and then gets up and puts his backpack on his shoulder.

“My brother is probably an even bigger nerd. He wrote a thesis paper on the violence against crabs in like the fourth grade. The assignment was to read  _ A House for Hermit Crab _ and then do a report about it. That’s what he came up with. His teacher just sighed and gave him in A. In a parent-teacher conference, she told my mom that she didn’t even read it. She said she was confident that Sam knew what the fuck he was talking about.”

Jimmy laughs until he’s wheezing. Dean likes that laugh. Jimmy needs a minute to compose himself before he lets out a breathy statement of: “I’m sure our brother’s will get along then.”

Dean just nods and then looks out towards the parking lot. “Hey, you want to go, like, grab a bite to eat or something? I know this place, it’s called Reuben’s. It’s like right down the street from here. You ever go there?”

Jimmy nods. “Yeah, I went there once. I can join you. I’m starving anyway.”

Dean flashes Jimmy a smile and then walks to the Impala. He can hear Jimmy’s feet behind him on the pavement as he struggles to catch up. Dean smiles as he unlocks the door and climbs into the driver’s seat. He reaches over and unlocks the passenger side door for Jimmy. Almost immediately, the guy gets in and buckles his seatbelt. 

He looks embarrassed by it, stuttering, “It’s a habit. It drives Castiel crazy when you don’t buckle up around him.”

Dean just smirks and then starts the car. When they get to Reubens, they grab the first empty table they see. Dean pulls out his phone and texts Sam. He’s pretty sure Sam can get a ride home from Madison, but he figures he should warn the kid. He looks over and notices Jimmy fixated on the menu.

“Tell me about yourself.”

Jimmy startles and looks up. “What do you wanna know?”

Dean pulls at his lips with his index and thumb.

“Tell me about your family.”

“My mom’s name is Amara and my dad’s name is Cain. Everyone just calls him Novak though. Everyone kept bugging him about his brother so he started going by last name. I’ll tell you right now my uncle Abel is in fact very much alive and living happily in Wisconsin. 

“My brother’s name is Castiel as I’ve already mentioned. My mom and dad own a real estate business. They mostly do timeshares in other countries. They also sell houses and stuff out of state. Even though we live here, it was harder selling houses because everyone here is pretty much nestled in already. There wasn’t much room for growth. We live comfortably though. I’m not complaining.”

Dean takes in all the information and is about to ask a follow up question when the waitress walks up.

“Hey Jimmy! I missed you! Where have you been? I haven’t seen you around since the party.”

Jimmy blushes a little and smiles at her. Dean looks at the waitress with a death stare. Jimmy senses the tension and tries to break it by introducing Dean.

“Lis, this is Dean. My… uh... my friend.”

Dean’s actually offended and mildly pissed. “Jimmy, don’t be so shy. I’m his soulmate. It’s nice to meet you.”

Dean reaches out his hand to shake Lisa’s. Lisa’s obviously taken aback but quickly brushes it off. She takes out her pen and pad and writes something before she looks back up. Dean retracts his hand and considers this a win. She’s definitely jealous. He gives her a cocky wink and a confident smile.

“What would you both like to drink?”

Jimmy looks embarrassed but ushers out a quick response of “Pepsi”.

“I would also like a Pepsi.”

Lisa jots down the order and walks away. Dean turns his smile back to Jimmy, but Jimmy’s glancing back at his menu not meeting Dean’s eyes. Lisa comes back with the drinks in hand and sets them on the table. “Do you both know what you would like to order?”

Dean scratches his chin lightly as he looks at Lisa,  smile still in place. Jimmy clears his throat before he speaks. “Yeah, I want a double cheeseburger and a side of onion rings.”

Dean is impressed. He even shares his appetite. “Sounds perfect. I want the exact same thing.”

Jimmy looks up baffled. He blushes before he hands his menu to Lisa. Lisa looks at Jimmy, obviously hurt by the non-contact and the googly eyes being sent Dean’s way.

“I’ll be right out with it.”

Jimmy pays her no attention. They get their food thirty minutes later, and then continue to talk about mundane things. Dean admires and gushes about Jimmy’s latest band tee. He listens as Jimmy talks about some of his hobbies like playing the guitar and the drums. He tells Jimmy about Sam and their parents. 

They talk about their plans that would happen after college. He notices Jimmy pause in the middle of it sometimes. It’s almost like he’s thinking about how to add Dean to those plans. Dean laughs at some of Jimmy’s jokes, and if they’re corny, he makes an extra effort. What can he say, it’s like they’re a match made in heaven. They exchange numbers, and Jimmy also gives him Castiel’s number in case he doesn’t answer his own phone.

Afterward, Dean tells Jimmy he can drive him home since it looks like Jimmy might try to sneak away. Jimmy half-heartedly tries to turn him down, saying he only lives a few blocks away, but he gives in to Dean’s pestering. On the drive to Jimmy’s house, he knows now that Jimmy was blatantly lying. He drops him off in his driveway looking at the two story Tudor. It’s pretty; it reminds him of something from  _ Desperate Housewives _ . 

He waves bye, and prepares to pull off and head home. He can’t help but notice the guy in the window with a striking resemblance to Jimmy. Dean waves bye to him too. The guy drops the curtain rapidly, trying to pretend he wasn’t spying. Dean laughs as he drives away. He’ll get Castiel out of his shell sooner or later. 


	5. What A Douchebag!

“What a pretentious douchebag! Who the hell does this guy think he is?”

Castiel rapidly shuts the curtains as the stranger waves at the window. He hasn’t been able to think straight ever since the party. His soulmate was everything he ever wanted, but he was nothing he needed. He practically screams ‘I am bad news and I will screw your life up.’ If he’s going to survive through this whole dilemma, he’s going to have to keep his distance. 

So far, he’s done a pretty good job at it, but Jimmy’s making it harder every day.  He  keeps asking Castiel questions like:

“Are you attracted to our soul mate?“

“What do you think his favorite ice cream is?“

“Do you think he’ll like you?“

“He was tall, what if he likes shorter guys? Cas, you’re not short.“

It’s almost  too much, and Castiel is actually starting to consider asking himself these same questions. He knows he’s on a slippery slope, and there’s always more water added to push him along. 

He wants to punch his soulmate in the face. 

Castiel assumes that Jimmy is just being petty and stoking the fire that burns for his soulmate. He’s pretty sure Jimmy’s not gay since he’d always teased Castiel for being hooked on a guy. And he’s even described some of his sexual escapades to Castiel in detail. Disgusting as they were, none of those stories ever involved a guy. But now it seems that Jimmy is more into the idea of dating a guy than Castiel had originally thought.

Castiel drops down on his bed thinking about how to continue avoiding his soulmate. His bedroom door is nearly ripped off its hinges and Jimmy bursts in wearing a huge shit eating smile. “Cas, you will never believe it, but guess what I just did!”

Castiel has an assumption, but he’s going to keep it to himself.

“I went on a date with the guy. Yeah, me…. on a date.  With a guy, too. It’s really weird I never thought I would be saying that. Cas?”

Castiel tilts his head up giving Jimmy his full attention.

“Dean’s great! We get along so well, and he seems pretty down to earth. And we even have the same taste in food. The only difference is he likes pie while I prefer cheesecake, but he’s still great.”

Castiel picks at the hem on his shirt. Dean, huh? even his name was sexy.

“That’s great Jimmy. I’m happy as long as you’re happy.”

Jimmy looks at Castiel with arched eyebrows, but he doesn’t say anything else. He closes Castiel’s door slowly, and Castiel can hear him skip off to his room. Castiel prepares himself to hear the song “The Sign” by Ace of Base. It’s the only pop song Jimmy plays, and he only plays it when he’s happy. Sure enough, five minutes later Castiel can hear the song through the walls on high volume. Jimmy is badly singing along with the lyrics like his life depends on it. Tonight was going to be a long night. 

\----

Castiel forces himself to get out of bed. He showers, brushes his teeth, dresses, and then cooks breakfast for himself and Jimmy. He doesn’t bother calling his parents this morning. They’re probably still running around Mexico getting the locals to buy outrageously priced timeshares. Besides, there’s too much going on in his head, and his mother would notice. She would hound him about it until he tells her every grimy detail. He just doesn’t want to talk about it. 

He should be happy, but frankly… he isn’t. Jimmy comes down after breakfast is already on the table. They eat while Castiel listens to Jimmy hum “The Sign.” He wants to slap his brother. Maybe he should look into counseling about his increasingly violent thoughts. 

The ride to school is long but tolerable. Sensing Castiel’s uneasiness, Jimmy shuts up. They pull into the school parking lot and Jimmy runs off to his first class. Castiel considers going to the library to waste time, but he knows Dean’s brother will likely be there. So he stays in the car, sitting there and thinking.  

He waits until his class is about to start before rushing off to the building. On his way there, he catches a glimpse of Dean coming down the hallway. He freezes and backtracks, taking the long way to his class to avoid the other boy. 

With the unexpected detour, he ends up being five minutes late to class. He sits there in his Calculus class, listening to the professor give a thirty minute speech on tardiness. It takes up half of the lecture, earning Castiel rude stares and giggling. Needless to say, he’s the first one to slide out of the room when the professor finally dismisses them. 

The rest of the day ran more smoothly, until he tried to go to his Chemistry class. Dean somehow finds him and tries to talk to him. He yells his name down the long hallway filled with students. Castiel turns bright red and  runs in the other direction. 

This time, he’s ten minutes late. This instructor doesn’t give him a hard time though. He’s missed the portion of the class when lab partners were assigned, so he’s stuck working by himself. He also missed the instructions, and no one will tell him what they’re doing. Left on his own, he accidentally makes a pretty toxic gas that caused the instructor to evacuate the room. Luckily the gas only lingers for a short time, but he bombs the assignment. Later he finds out the instructor told the class not to tell any late students what the assignment was. Castiel earns the nickname ‘Gas’ that sticks with him throughout the course. 

While driving home, Jimmy’s ecstatic. He goes on and on about Dean. Apparently they had skipped out on the rest of their classes after their break and caught a movie.

“It was great! We went to go see  _ Underworld _ . It was a pretty bad ass movie. Dean kept throwing popcorn at the back of people’s heads. There was this old guy who got so pissed off. He turned around and threw his whole popcorn bucket at us. It was awesome. We never had to buy more popcorn.”

Castiel fumes the whole ride home. He just wants Jimmy to shut the fuck up about it. Finally he snaps and tells Jimmy he doesn’t care. The silence is deafening afterwards. Jimmy doesn’t say anything else.

The next day isn’t any easier. Castiel continues to duck and dodge Dean. It gets to the point that Castiel would go his longer routes to all his classes. He wouldn’t stop for a break to avoid being late. He keeps his nose down and pretty much avoids everyone. Several papers are handed back with C’s on them. His grades are slipping through his fingers, and it’s all because of Dean. 

On the way to his car after school, he sees a bright orange sticky note on his windshield. He reads it over and over again.

**Went to the mall with Dean, I’ll be home later.**

Castiel rips up the sticky note and throws it to the wind. When he gets home, he heads straight to the dining room table to do his homework. Jimmy doesn’t appear until 8:30. He runs into the dining room with a few bags in his hand.

“I know you’re doing homework, but here.”

Castiel looks up to see Jimmy holding a red sweater. The sweater has big black diamonds going across it. It’s a really nice sweater. Castiel holds his hands out to retrieve it, checking the tag. It’s name brand. He looks at the price and almost chokes.

“Thank you, but how can you afford this? I know how much money we get from our parents, and it’s not a lot. We don’t get financial aid and you don’t have a job. We don’t get enough for these types of things. Please tell me you're not spending any money from the graduation account Dad set up.”

Jimmy smiles really big and digs out a pair of black slacks. He puts them on the table, and Castiel picks them up to inspect.

“Don’t thank me, thank Dean. He bought them for you. He said to tell you that he enjoyed your study session in the library, or whatever that means.”

Castiel throws the clothes back at Jimmy. “I don’t want them then.”

Jimmy looks confused. “Why are you acting like this? I thought you liked the guy.”

Castiel gathers his books and starts walking towards the stairs. When he got to his room, he turns back around and yells down the stairs at Jimmy. “I wanted him before YOU stuck your claws in him! Now I can’t have him. So, thanks a lot Jimmy!”

Castiel slams the door and locks it before throwing his books across the room. They hit the wall with a loud smack. Even over the sound of his tantrum, he can hear Jimmy talking in the hallway.

“Cas, you should have said something. Honestly, there’s nothing I can do. We knew this day would come. We knew we would be sharing a soul mate, and we promised not to argue. You’re going to have to accept the fact that as long as Dean belongs to the both of us, I’m not going anywhere.”

That pisses Castiel off more than anything. He opens the door and pushes Jimmy.

“Don’t you dare feed me that bullshit! You want him to yourself, and I can see that now. Well, you can have him. I don’t want him, and… and… I don’t want you either.”

Castiel slams his door again. The last thought crossing his mind before he lies down on his bed is the look in Jimmy’s eyes. It was like Castiel had deflated his life raft that was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Castiel tucks his head underneath the pillow and cries himself to sleep. 


	6. The Old Saying

Dean focuses everything he has on getting one conversation. Castiel dodges him and runs at every turn, it’s blatantly obvious he doesn’t want to talk. Dean won’t admit it, but it’s taking hits at his self-esteem. Dean knows he’s attractive; he’s known it ever since he was little. All throughout his childhood, he had girls (and guys) falling at his feet. In high school, he had more than his fair share of make out sessions in the janitor’s closet. The moment he cherishes most is the time he had with this super flexible cheerleader during his senior year in high school. She was into pegging, and Dean didn’t hesitate when she made him wear frilly panties and bend over for her. That was the first time he started questioning his sexuality.

Dean knew that he was attracted to women, but he couldn’t give them anything that wasn’t superficial. He only loved two women his entire life, his mother and his high school girlfriend Cassie. Cassie was sweet and beautiful, but she came before Dean began to question his sexuality. They dated for two years and the whole time he couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t into it. She gave him her all and Dean took greedily. When she asked for things like love and talks about feelings from him, he couldn’t do it. 

They had a big fight the summer of his sophomore year that ended everything badly. Dean had told her some things about himself and she blamed herself wholeheartedly. He didn’t blame her though, it’s a bummer for your first serious boyfriend to tell you that he thinks of Phil or Tim sometimes when you're in the sack; it made her feel inadequate. Dean wanted to tell her she was perfect, it was just him that wasn’t, but he didn’t want to do the whole ‘It’s not you, it’s me’ thing. Even though he moved out of Kansas his junior year, he still thinks about her constantly. He doesn’t know where she is now, but he hopes she’s okay. 

When he started dating men, it was a different story. It was easier. Michael was great, a bit possessive, but great. There was no talk of feelings just sex, convo, hanging out, and more sex. They were always on the same page. It was just easier to deal with. The jealousy from Michael was the only thing that broke them up, or else Dean would probably still be with him.  That was when he realized he was more into men than women. Women were his forte, but men were his fascination. Dean knew his soulmate would be a guy, he just had a feeling. 

When Castiel and Jimmy literally crashed into him, his mind completely blanked. He expected the guy part, but not the twins part, that was a bit of a surprise. He likes a challenge, but now he’s starting to think that life hates him. Especially with Castiel not wanting anything to do with him, but Dean won’t give up on his happiness just yet. His mother told him a long time ago that "When you find your soulmate you find a good thing’ and he refuses to give up on his good thing. He’ll get that conversation if it’s the last thing he does. 

That’s why he’s currently standing outside Castiel’s classroom, waiting for it to end so he can bombard him. Dean feels weird about clearly stalking the guy,  but it’s going to take desperate measures to get this guy to give him a chance. He doesn’t have to wait long when the door to the classroom opens and students pour out in waves. Castiel’s the last one left in the room; he’s probably trying to make Dean think he’s not in there at all. Castiel has his back turned to Dean and is stuffing things in his backpack. Dean saunters up behind Castiel and covers Castiel’s eyes. He doesn’t say anything for fear of getting hit or worse, so he just stands there and waits to see how he reacts. 

Castiel flinches and balls his fists before he exhales loudly. "Whoever you are, I’m not in the mood for your games today.”

Dean tries not to laugh as he uncovers Cas’ eyes and steps in front of him. Castiel gasps and immediately tries to take off, but Dean grabs his elbow to stop him and Castiel freezes. “Wait, don’t go. Please stay. I just want to talk.”

Castiel turns around and throws his backpack on the ground. “What do you want? Can’t you see I’m trying to avoid you? I don’t  _ want  _ you. I don’t want any part of you. Go to Jimmy, he wants you.”

Dean scrunches his eyebrows and sadness flicks across his face. “I want you, though. Why don’t you want me?”

Castiel rolls his eyes and looks down at the ground. “Because you’re not what I want. You’re not my type.”

Dean furrows his brows and his eyes squint in curiosity. “What’s your type?”

Castiel picks up his backpack again and starts to walk away. “Not you, obviously.”

Dean follows behind him and quickens his pace to catch up. “How do you know I’m not your type? I could be, you haven’t given me a chance.”

Castiel stops in the middle of the abandoned hallway. “You’re not going to stop until I talk to you, are you?”

Dean grins and cocks his head to the left. “You’re cute  _ and  _ you’re smart. I’m so lucky.”

Castiel rolls his eyes again and adjusts his backpack to stop it from rolling down his shoulder. “Fine, then talk.”

Dean looks down the empty corridors for a second in deep thought. “Not here, I want to show you something.”

Dean grabs Castiel’s arm and gently drags him down the hall. They make their way outside and to the parking lot where Dean’s car is. Castiel stops and looks around the parking lot as he fidgets with his backpack strings. They climb in after a few minutes of Castiel’s hesitating. Dean starts up the Impala and drives out of the parking lot.

The car ride is short but unbearable. Castiel continues his fidgeting. “Are you going to kill me or something? I’m going to let you know I’m a black belt in tae kwon do.”

Dean just laughs at the crazy assumption as the car drifts over a dirt road, flinging rocks up that hit the back tires and bumper. The trees open up to a clearing and in the distance sits a bridge that looks ancient.  It creaks and groans under the Impala’s weight, but otherwise seems steady. .. “This is my favorite place to go when I need time to think. I felt you would like it too.”

Castiel stills in the seat and looks out the window at the blue water down below. “No one comes near this bridge anymore since they built the one across town. Cool, huh?”

Halfway across, Dean cuts the car off and gets out. Castiel gets out of the car and takes in his surroundings. There are a flock of gulls flying above the water that makes the whole scene breathtaking. There are a few boats on the water in the distance. Trees line the river and sand makes up a portion of the river bank. They’re up fairly high and Castiel takes a stone and throws it off the bridge. After a few seconds it hits the water with a loud clonk. Dean watches as Cas trudges back and forth on the bridge amazed at everything. Dean walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. “It’s peaceful here. You know the old expression, ‘If your friend jumps off a bridge would you jump too?’”

Castiel turns his focus back on Dean. “Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?”

Dean looks out at the vast amount of water. The bridge is high, but the water down below looks refreshing. Dean licks his lips generously as he watches a fish jump up from the water. “I use to laugh at that saying, especially when my mom would say it. I would cut up in high school with my friends and get in trouble a lot. She’d get so pissed and chew me out for it.” Dean dangles a single leg over the bridges edge, and then pulls it back quickly. 

“Now that I’m older, I know what she meant. This whole situation we're in is crazy, you know? Jimmy is just different. He took to it like it wasn’t. He just dove straight in and hasn’t thought about anything. Personally, I have doubts, and I know you do too. But I want so badly to be like Jimmy. I just want to dive into it without any second thoughts. And I want you to come with me. If I jump, would you jump too?”

Castiel stutters as he tries to think of something to say. “Dean, I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“If I jump, I want you to jump, too.”

Castiel stares at Dean and his face falls. “Are you crazy?”

Dean grins at Castiel and then looks over his shoulder at the water. “Maybe, maybe not.” Dean closes his eyes and then starts to fall backwards into the blue abyss.

Castiel reacts instantly and grabs onto Dean’s t-shirt and pulls him away from the edge. They both fall to the ground with Dean on top of him. Locking their arms together, Castiel holds onto the other boy tightly. “If I say yes, promise me you won’t ever do this again. You understand me?”

Dean stands to his feet and adjusts his clothes. “I promise. I wasn’t going to actually do it. If I did it, you and Jimmy would have died too. I saw it happen to a friend once. His soulmate died in a car accident and a month later he died of a broken heart, or something like that.”

The shock and excitement of Dean attempting something so stupid has Castiel full on huffing to get air into his lungs. Dean climbs back into the Impala. “You coming?”

Castiel shakes his head and then hurries to get into the car. “I thought that whole dying thing was an urban myth. Now, you’re telling me it’s true? I think… I think I want to go home now. This is just too much.”

Dean grips the steering wheel before he starts the car back up. He makes his way back across the bridge and back towards town. The drive to Castiel and Jimmy’s house is filled with mediocre conversation as they chatter about one subject to the other. Dean can tell Castiel is trying to fill the awkward silence that would otherwise permeate the air. Dean pulls into the driveway and waves Castiel off. Castiel waves back before he opens the door and disappears inside. Dean peels out of the driveway and back down the street. He whips out his cell phone at the first stop sign and sends Castiel a text.

**_Thank you for jumping ;)_ **

Dean sets his phone down on the passenger seat and focuses back on the road. His phone rings and vibrates and he reaches over to check it. He checks Castiel’s message and then throws his phone back over into the passenger seat. The Impala is fast but his drive home is slow. Smiling smugly to himself, Dean thinks about the first time he ever met Castiel. He knew when he first pulled into that driveway and saw Castiel peeking out the window, he’d break him sooner or later.


	7. Practice Makes Perfect

Dean is talking to Sam on the quad when he feels a soft tap on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Castiel looming behind him. Sam gives a sly wave of his hand and smiles. Dean gives Castiel a once over before he excuses himself and walks Castiel over to a nearby bench.

“What’s up?”

 

Castiel hesitates before he stutters out a response. “I want to… umm… have sex with you.”

 

Dean blinks back his disbelief. “That was fast. I liked the chase you were giving me. Why the sudden change?”

 

Castiel surveys the quad. “Keep it down! People will hear you.”

 

Dean looks in the direction Castiel is looking. “There are only a few people out here, Cas.  Besides,  _ you’re _ the one who brought up sex.”

 

Castiel blushes, realizing his anxiousness would draw attention to them. “Listen, things have been different between me and my brother. It’s… awkward, and I know that when we actually have sex and I don’t know how, it’s going to make things even more awkward.”

 

Dean jerks his body away from Castiel. “Are you trying to tell me you’re still a virgin?”

 

Castiel shushes Dean and grabs his arm pulling him back down to the bench. “Yes, I’m still a virgin. It’s by choice, I wanted to wait.”

 

Dean scrunches his eyebrows. “So, you want me to be your first? I’m… I’m honored.”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes before he stands up and puts his backpack on his shoulder. “Don’t get too excited. It’s just sex, right?”

 

Dean takes out his cellphone and types a message before putting it back in his pocket. “Meet me tonight at my place. I texted you my address in case you don’t remember. I’ll take care of everything else, you just bring yourself.” Dean winks at Castiel before he walks back towards the building, not bothering to wait for a response. Castiel watches him until he disappears.  Snapping out of his trance, he heads to his car.

 

After Castiel goes home to check in, he tries to kill time til he can go to Dean’s. He starts to do some chores in hopes of getting more money from his parents, but ends up breaking a few dishes because of his shaking hands. Castiel gives up and eventually heads straight to Dean’s. He pulls up to the apartment and makes his way up the stairs, knocking on Dean’s door and waits for a couple seconds. He brings his hand up to knock again but stops when the door swings open.

 

“Come in.” Dean steps aside so Castiel can walk through. He shuts it behind Castiel and then grabs Castiel’s hand, leading him to a room. 

 

Castiel walks around the room a little making himself more comfortable. Castiel looks around his surroundings - Dean’s room is surprisingly clean. There are no posters on the beige walls. The bed is made up with a black comforter and white sheets. There are a few trophies and certificates placed and a desk with a computer on it. Castiel’s pretty sure the closet is just as clean. “Your room is not what I expected.”

 

Dean walks backwards to his dresser, keeping eye contact with Castiel. “What did you expect my room to look like?”

 

Castiel sits down in the computer chair and fidgets with the keyboard and mouse. “I don’t know, dirty I guess.”

 

“Wow, that’s hurtful. I’m not a slob if that’s what you think.” Dean rummages through his dresser drawers and pulls out lube, condoms, and a red handkerchief. Castiel gives a quick apology as he examines the items in Dean’s hands, and then pauses when he sees the handkerchief. “What is that for?”

 

Dean gives a coy smirk and then sets the items down. “I would give you some bullshit excuse for using it, but I’m not going to do that. I just like using it. It’s kinky. You don’t mind, do you?” Castiel looks down at the floor and shakes his head. Dean walks over to Castiel and tilts his head up to look in his eyes. “You can’t be scared.”

 

Castiel’s breath hitches. “I’m… I’m not scared. Shut up!”

 

Dean places a soft kiss on Castiel’s lips. “Prove It. Let me have my way with you.” Dean gently helps Castiel out of the chair and then takes the handkerchief and ties it around Castiel’s head.

 

“Dean, how am I going to be able to see what I’m doing?”

 

Dean chuckles and then kisses Castiel again. “It’s simple. You don’t.”

 

Castiel gulps, making his Adam’s apple bob. Dean undresses Castiel slowly. Castiel remains still but brazen as he tries to keep a small grin on his face. Dean smirks at the hard exterior Castiel tries to put on to cover his nerves. He kisses his way up Castiel’s body, eliciting a shiver from Castiel.

 

“Dean, I don’t like this. I need to be able to see something.” Dean laughs and bites into Castiel’s thigh. “Ouch, fuck Dean!” Castiel pushes Dean’s head away and moves back  until he’s bumping against the headboard. Dean follows him and kisses his arms and neck.

 

“Stop thinking so much. Just relax and enjoy it. You’re overthinking everything. Sex isn’t technical you’re not taking a test right now. It’s just an activity, like riding a bike.”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “That  _ is _ technical, Dean.”

 

Dean moves Castiel’s arm out of the way and licks a stripe across Castiel’s chest. He lightly pushes Castiel on the bed, then climbs on top of him and nibbles on Castiel’s nipples. Castiel moans and clenches his hands in the sheets. A wave of anxiety passes through his body followed by a wave of ecstasy. He lets Dean continue his assault down his body. He occasionally moans or gasps to let Dean know he’s still there. 

 

He lifts his head wanting to see what Dean looks like as he takes his time to explore, but all he sees is red. With a grunt, he gives up and  focuses on Dean’s touch instead. He lets his head fall back to the bed and a soft whimper escape from his throat. He feels Dean's mouth blowing wind on his cock. He bumps his hips to meet Dean’s mouth and it earns him a bite to his thigh, and he moans as the pain quickly turns to pleasure. 

 

Dean takes Castiel in his mouth in one fluid motion. Castiel groans and thrashes his hands against the sheets. Giving up on the sheets, he reaches for Dean and fists his hands through Dean’s hair and tugs a few times. He needs to say something, he wants to say something, but he has no idea what. Dean twirls his tongue up Castiel’s shaft and pulls off with a pop. Castiel feels Dean’s lips on his own, and can’t help but to suck on Dean’s lips with vigor. 

 

Castiel feels the bed dip and then hears a bottle cap click open, and a wrapper being torn. He gulps nervously as he tries to put his mind anywhere else. He wants to be in the moment, but he doesn’t want Dean to know he’s secretly panicking. It doesn’t take Dean long to notice anyway, because he feels lips on his ear now,  whispering soft words of encouragement and endearment. 

 

His legs are being spread apart now and there’s a finger pushing at his hole wanting entrance. Castiel tries to relax as he feels Dean's hand rubbing on his stomach. Dean’s finger slowly breaches Castiel’s rim and wiggles inside. Castiel tenses a little but Dean’s hand on his stomach is grounding him and keeps him lucid. Castiel lets Dean wiggle around inside him and push in another finger. Dean scissors Castiel open meticulously, taking his time to smooth his fingers over Castiel’s walls. Castiel pants as he tries to stay still even though his body wants to move. 

 

Dean flicks his fingers upward as he adds another finger. Dean pushes on Castiel’s walls hitting something that makes Castiel arch up and pull away. “Dean, what was that?”

 

Dean just laughs and drags Castiel back towards him. He puts his fingers back in and pushes at the bundles of nerves that makes Castiel go crazy with need. Castiel is a withering mess, coming undone second by second as Dean moves his fingers inside him. Castiel winces at the emptiness he feels once Dean removes his fingers. 

 

He moans as Dean’s fingers are removed, leaving Castiel empty until they're replaced with the head of Dean’s cock. “Dean, fuck, is that your…?”

 

Dean pushes into Castiel more until he’s fully settled in Castiel’s heat. Castiel holds on to Dean’s neck for dear life as he’s rocked back and forth with every push and pull. He wraps his legs around Dean, trying to meld them together. His head is swimming in a sea of thoughts of Dean as he lets himself be taken over and under countless times. It makes his throbbing dick twitch as he tries to visualize Dean’s expressions. His breathing quickens until pants and whimpers escape from his lithe frame. Castiel meets Dean thrust for thrust and the movements help Dean find Castiel’s prostate with ease. 

 

Castiel screams as Dean hits the bundle of nerves, continuing to nail into Castiel hitting his prostate every time. “Come for me, Cas. I can feel you - let me have all of you.”

 

Castiel feels a ripple of euphoria spread through him as he cums untouched. The warmth spreads across both their stomachs. Dean continues to push into Castiel as he rides out the aftershocks. Castiel’s hole clenches around Dean who gives one last push and groan. Dean collapses on top of Castiel and drags soft kisses across his neck and chest. “What do you think about your first time?”

 

Castiel tries to follow the voice’s direction. He startles when he feels the blindfold being pulled from his head. “I think it was… I think… It’s amazing.”

 

Dean smiles at him as  Cas’ eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. “I loved the blindfold though. I can see why you're into it.”

 

Dean smirks as he climbs off Castiel and takes off the used condom, tying it before tossing it in a nearby bin. He walks out of the room and comes back with a wet towel. He cleans Castiel off, making sure to get every inch of his stomach. Castiel preens under Dean’s attention and lays back on the bed. “What do we do now?”

 

Dean throws the towel in a corner and starts putting on his clothes. “I don’t know. Whatever you want to do, I guess.”

 

Castiel sits up and gets off the bed gently. The pain is manageable as long as he doesn’t over exert himself. It was worth it, so he’s more than happy to deal with it. He finds his clothes where they’re scattered all over the room. He puts them on diligently and then checks his phone for the time. 

 

“Hey, I actually have to go. It’s getting pretty late, and my parents are probably wondering where the hell I am. I had a good time though. Thank you.”

 

Dean winks at Castiel and gives him a cocky smile. “Don’t mention it. You’re my soulmate, you shouldn’t expect anything less.”

 

Castiel lowers his head to look at the floor. “No, Dean I’ve been an ass. I need to thank you for putting up with me. I’m sorry.”

 

Dean walks over to Castiel and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Like I said, don’t mention it. Just promise me we can do more ‘practicing’ again soon. I have a feeling you’re going to be a natural. I can even take you on a date next time before I rock your world.” Dean laughs as Castiel smiles back at him. 

  
“That sounds nice. Definitely. We can definitely do that.”


	8. I See Fear

Jimmy’s parents come back from their two week trip in Mexico. They were surprisingly able to sell a couple timeshares. At their coming home dinner their father, Cain, keeps gloating on the fact that he doesn’t know a lick of Spanish, and he still managed to sell them. Amara would just roll her eyes and smile - her go to move when she’s sick of her husband’s bullshit. The whole time their parents bicker they didn’t notice Castiel ignoring Jimmy. Every question Jimmy would ask, Castiel would shoot down by telling him to pass something on the table.

It isn’t just at home but at school, too. Castiel would pass right by him like they don’t know each other. The tension gets so bad that Castiel leaves Jimmy at home one morning. He has to call Dean to come get him, and the looks that he receives from Sam once they he gets in Dean’s car are death glares. Awkwardness permeates the whole drive, and they all miss their first class. When Castiel sees Jimmy sitting in the quad beside Dean, it only makes him angrier to realize Dean drove him to school. The death stare he threw their way was menacing enough that Jimmy wanted the distance.

Their parents catch on to the drift between them soon after that. Amara starts questioning them frequently to figure out the problem. To keep questions down and appearances normal, Castiel starts to act friendlier towards Jimmy around their parents, but at school he reverts back to pretending he doesn’t know Jimmy at all. 

Jimmy’s confused by his brother’s behavior and he’s silently suffering alone. He goes through the motions of going to school and doing his work, but he’s a former shell of himself. They’d promised each other they would  _ never _ fight. It’s their one rule that’s set in stone. It makes Jimmy angry the more he thinks about it. It’s constantly on his mind, and it always comes back to one thing. 

How could Castiel let their soulmate come between them? 

The only person he can talk to is Dean. He feels like he’s walking on eggshells around Castiel, and Dean understands. Dean understands because he’s involved. So, when Dean suggests they all go out to lunch together, it makes sense. The only problem is getting Cas to agree. Dean takes it upon himself to talk to Cas. He never tells Jimmy how he did it, but Cas finally agrees. 

It’s a somber Saturday when they pull up to a nice little restaurant on the skirts of town, but they have cheeseburgers so Jimmy doesn’t mind the distance. They all make their way to a booth and sit down - Jimmy and Castiel on one side, Dean facing them. He doesn’t want to infuriate his brother by sitting by Dean since he knows his brother would think he was picking sides. 

It takes a while for their waiter to come over and hand them all menus. Dean desperately tries to fill the silence with small talk, but the twins occupy their time by looking out the window. Jimmy orders his cheeseburger, but this time with fries instead of onion rings. Dean orders the exact same thing and both of them flinch, looking at Castiel to see his reaction. 

Luckily Castiel’s still staring into his menu, deciding what he wants. He finally goes with the catfish and coleslaw. The waiter must like Dean, because he winks at him before going to fill their orders, then brings them complimentary drinks on the house. They all shrug as they took a drink of their Sprites. Dean takes a long sip before he starts talking.

“I can’t stand to see you both fight. You’re both my soulmates, and it hurts to see you guys hurting.”

Jimmy looks at Castiel. Castiel doesn’t seem like he’s been hurting. Dean waits a while letting his words hit home for the both of them before he continues. “I have a plan to nip all of this fighting in the butt. You both need to learn to share the right way, and I need a chance to prove that I can multitask. We need to just have sex already. I know I haven’t had the chance to get to know Cas, but I’ve gotten to know Jimmy really well. It may seem a bit too fast, but I feel like it’s what we all need.”

Jimmy’s confused, but he doesn’t say anything. Dean and Jimmy both startle when Castiel speaks up abruptly. “Yeah, yeah I’ll do it. I’ll only do it if Jimmy does it though.”

Jimmy stares at Castiel for the longest time. He can’t believe what’s going on right now. Is Castiel really agreeing to a threesome? “If it’s what you feel we need, and if it’s what my brother wants then I’ll do it.”

Dean smiles and then nods. “Great, great!”

It doesn’t take long for the food to come out and they all eat in silence. Jimmy only glances up once everyone’s finished. Dean motions for everyone to head to the door, dropping some cash on the table to cover the meal. They head to an apartment complex close to the school. Dean gets out of the Impala and walks up the stairs to get to his door, leaving the brothers to follow at their own pace. 

Jimmy’s nervous. They’re really going to do this.  _ Is _ he really going to do this? It’s his first time with a guy let alone two, and he’s even more freaked out because his brother’s involved. Jimmy  gets out of the car and follows Dean into the apartment. Castiel trails behind him, close on his heels. 

He finds a small, spotless kitchen that’s set to the right as soon as he walks in. The kitchen has a small island in the middle with a wood countertop. The kitchen had a rustic look to it. The light wood on the cabinets contrasted with the darker countertops, but they didn’t clash. All the appliances matched in color and were sitting on the counters. The apartment had an open floor plan with only a wall separating the kitchen from the living room.  

It’s really pretty. He didn’t know Dean had a touch for decoration. The couches are older but they looked soft, lined in oak trim with a few gold and purple pillows. The purple hue of the couches are an open invitation to sit down and never get up. A coffee table in the center of the room matches the oak trim. Health and car magazines are neatly spread out on it. There are pictures of landscapes on the wall that you wouldn’t expect to match the living room, but they wrap the decor together nicely. There’s an entertainment center on the farthest wall that houses a big screen television. DVDs line the shelves. Jimmy wouldn’t be surprised if they’re alphabetized.

“My brother decorated the apartment,” Dean says, as though reading Jimmy’s mind. “He took it from some fancy home decorating magazine.  He’s out at his girlfriend’s and won’t be back until tomorrow. We have the apartment to ourselves. Get comfortable. You want anything to drink to take the edge off?”

Jimmy continues to look around the apartment. “You have any whiskey?”

Dean smiles. “See, that’s why I like you. We even have the same taste in liquor. Cas, you want anything?”

Castiel sits on the couch, looking between the both of them. “I don’t really drink, but I suppose I can do whiskey.”

Dean walks into the kitchen and digs around in a cabinet. He pulls out a big bottle of whiskey and three glasses, pouring an ample amount into each glass. He walks back over to the living room and hands each brother a glass. “Drink up!”

Jimmy downs his glass immediately. He’s still nervous as hell. He needs another one, but he refrains from asking. He doesn’t want to let himself get too drunk too fast. Dean’s finished his glass, too, and is looking between the brothers with a carnivorous smile. Castiel is still sipping his glass slowly. It takes him a few minutes to finish it. When his glass finally hits the table with a clink, Dean speaks up.

“Kiss each other.”

Jimmy waits a few seconds before he answers. “What?”

Dean doesn’t hesitate and speaks up again holding a blank stare. “Kiss each other.”

Jimmy gulps and it makes a noise that he didn’t expect. The gulp is loud enough in the quiet apartment that it sounds like it echoes off the wall. Dean is silent as he studies Jimmy, wearing a sinister smirk that makes his cheeks heat up. Castiel is facing him now, with an expression Jimmy can’t pinpoint. It’s almost a look of confusion mixed with… lust? Castiel draws closer and Jimmy instinctively inches away. Castiel tries again, but Jimmy retreats even farther away.  

Sighing, Castiel pulls back. “Jimmy, we need this.”

Jimmy hesitates. His vision blurs. One glass has never made him feel this way before. Castiel’s voice is ringing in his head. He takes a deep breath and inches in towards Castiel. He presses his lips to Castiel’s slowly. They move carefully like they’re both fragile. Castiel is moaning in his mouth. It takes Jimmy every ounce of restraint to not pull away and walk out the door. This is wrong, he shouldn’t be doing this. Castiel is his brother and nothing more. This would destroy them and tear a hole so deep in their relationship they wouldn’t be able to sew it together again. 

But in spite of all the reasons not to, Jimmy wants this so badly. He feels comfortable with Cas and  can barely restrain himself. He doesn’t want to pull away. He wants to give Castiel everything he has because he needs it. His little brother needs him, and he wants to deliver. He kisses into Castiel’s mouth deeper and with more fervor. Castiel is full on whimpering into Jimmy’s mouth. He reaches up and grabs Castiel’s cheek and pulls him in closer. 

Remembering they’re not alone, Jimmy opens his eyes to look over at Dean. Dean’s fly is open and he’s stroking himself as he watches. Jimmy licks his lips at the view unfolding in front of him. It’s sinfully dirty to have someone else watching his every move. He closes his eyes again and shakes the thought from his head as he tries to focus on Castiel. 

He kisses down Castiel’s jaw, drawing out another moan. He slides off Castiel’s shirt and kisses down his chest. He licks Castiel’s nipples, taking each nub in his teeth but only grazing them gently. Castiel has reclined back on the couch, enjoying Jimmy’s touches. Jimmy keeps moving. He doesn’t stop, he  _ can’t _ stop. He moves his hand to Castiel’s neck and grips it, yanking his head to the side. Jimmy nips at Castiel’s neck. 

Castiel moans and rubs Jimmy’s ass. Dean is now stroking himself a little faster, over indulging himself in the act, panting as sweat glistens down his forehead. Jimmy keeps moving unbuttoning Castiel’s pants. Dean abruptly stops touching himself.

“Take off your clothes Jimmy. I want to see what you look like.”

Jimmy obeys, slowly raising himself off Castiel. As he takes off his shirt first, his eyes never leave Dean’s. He unbuttons his pants and then shucks off his jeans. He takes off his boxers next and Dean gasps. Jimmy’s dick is already hard and leaking pre-cum. Castiel looks up from watching Dean and then moans at the sight. He drags Jimmy back down on top of him, and they kiss roughly. 

Jimmy pulls away just long enough to take off Castiel’s pants and boxers. He looks down at Castiel’s throbbing cock and then takes Castiel into his mouth. Castiel thrusts into Jimmy’s mouth with abandon. Dean is stroking himself violently now as Jimmy looks into his eyes. Jimmy moves his mouth up and down, getting used to the feeling of having a cock in his mouth for the first time. Even if he’s never done this before, he wants to make this good for Cas, for Dean. He  _ has _ to. He wants to give Castiel the same amount of attention he gives Dean.  

Castiel squirms and bucks into Jimmy’s mouth. “Jimmy, Fuck!”

Jimmy takes that as a cue to take him even deeper, until the head of Cas’ cock is touching the back of his throat. Castiel moans obscenely and Jimmy can feel warm spurts of cum squirting into his mouth. He swallows the warm liquid down eagerly. He pulls away and jacks his dick with purpose. He cums on Castiel’s chest groaning with every jerk. Jimmy looks at Dean who has stopped stroking, and is now looking at him with a devious smile. Dean’s dick is spent, and there’s cum all over his pants.

“Damn, I was going to join you two, but you were clearly enjoying the hell out of each other.”

Castiel is looking into Jimmy’s eyes now. Jimmy sees passion underneath his blue irises, but most of all he sees fear.


	9. It's Complicated

Things don’t get better. They get worse. 

 

Well, maybe not exactly  _ worse _ , just more awkward. Jimmy and Castiel are talking to each other again, but it’s not near as much as they used to. Jimmy notices Castiel is more at ease with Dean being their soulmate, but he talks to him and Dean like he’s scared all the time. Jimmy doesn’t know what his brother’s scared of, but it’s like he’s constantly paranoid. 

 

Jimmy goes about life normally, avoiding the topic of sex in general. He doesn’t want to wrap his head around the idea that not only did he fool around with a guy, but it was his own brother. Worse, he actually  _ liked _ it. He feels weird every time Castiel’s moaning face flickers into his mind. Every night he dreams of touching him again and again. He steals glances at Castiel’s body every chance he gets. It’s getting ridiculous how many times he’s jerked off to thoughts of his brother. He can’t think about sex or else his brain just overloads. So instead, he throws himself into school. He even adds on an extracurricular activity. 

 

That’s why he’s currently sitting at a desk, typing away at a computer. He decided to get a part time job to take his mind off of everything. So, when a position opened up for a receptionist at a local doctor’s office, he jumped on it. All he has to do is schedule appointments, answer the phones, and do data entry. It’s easy enough, and the doctor’s office always stays busy. Perfect -  less time to think and worry about Cas. 

 

Missouri, his boss, is very  _ motherly _ . Jimmy doesn’t mind it at all, but it’s going to take some time to get used to. “I need you to put this new patient file in the computer. Book her appointment for next week. Get your head out of the clouds, boy. I pay you to work, not daydream all day.” Missouri calls the next patient to the back of the small office and they both disappear behind the revolving door. Jimmy gets to work on the patient file and finishes it before he moves on to the next one.

 

His only free time for him is when he goes on lunch, his hour break between classes, and when he goes home to sleep. Dean’s so busy with Sammy now that Jimmy barely gets to hang out with him anymore. They text every day and sometimes Castiel joins in on the conversation, but the boat’s seriously rocky. Every stilted conversation reminds Jimmy that he needs to do something and fast. He wants this relationship to work, but if he doesn’t put any effort in it’ll all fall apart. He just needed time for himself first.  Now that he’s done that, he can focus on the three of them.

 

The thought hits him hard one day at work, and he pieces it together while the day drags on. He’s helping a particularly difficult patient check in. There are some choice expletives on top of other things, but the patient's rant sparks an idea. He hates the asshole patient, but he silently thanks them for the inspiration they give him. 

 

Jimmy comes home around six that night. His feet hurt from walking to the bus stop, and he has a headache from having the phone to his ear every fifteen seconds. He heads to the bathroom for some Tylenol. He pops two tabs back dry, and then walks to the kitchen to grab some water and wash it down. He lazes around the living room for a while trying to gather up some courage. 

 

Once he feels he’s ready, he runs up the stairs. He manages to slow his pace when he appears in front of Castiel’s room. He can hear Castiel talking to someone and mentioning a Chemistry assignment, probably his lab partner. He stands there for a while listening to the rise and fall of Castiel’s voice. He knows their parents won’t be home tonight It’s their monthly date night. Whenever they have date night, they usually get a hotel room afterward. His dad says it’s to keep the relationship fresh, whatever that means. The point is, Jimmy knows they have all the time in the world. 

 

Tired of waiting, he barges in before he can talk himself out of it. Castiel immediately goes still at his computer before he spins around to face Jimmy. Castiel chuckles at something the person on the phone says holding a finger up to Jimmy telling him to wait. Jimmy walks over and takes a seat on Castiel’s bed. Castiel rushes along the conversation and hangs up after a quick goodbye, then looks at Jimmy with an intrigued expression.

 

“What’s going on? You look like a sad puppy or something.”

 

Jimmy smiles and clears his throat trying to ease himself into his first sentence. “I want to apologize about the other day… you know, the day with Dean.”

 

Castiel sits up a little straighter. “Why are you apologizing? We both decided we wanted to do it, remember? For Dean.”

 

Jimmy stares around the room before speaking again. Even then, he tries to hide his face. He doesn’t want to look Castiel in the eyes as he says this. “I know we did, but I can’t help but feel that it didn’t help the situation. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t bad or anything, but it seems like we're still distant.”

 

Castiel nods his head and then relaxes back in the chair. He crosses one leg over his other, staring at the ceiling while thinking things over. “If that’s how you feel Jimmy, I understand. What do you suggest we do about it though? Dean has been busy with Sammy, and I honestly don’t know where to go from here. I mean, I did just start talking to the guy. I feel the distance too and it’s kind of scary, so I just haven’t been focusing on it. I see that from your work schedule you’ve been doing the same.”

 

Jimmy blinks a few times. He didn’t think it would be this easy to talk about this. He thought…well, he doesn’t know what he thought, but this is good. It’s a start. Jimmy pondered for a little bit swallowing, his Adam's apple bobbing with the motion.

“I feel like it’s only awkward because we were with each other, but I think Dean’s going to want us to be like…  _ together _ together.  If we don’t get over whatever the hell is going on between us, then it will always be awkward.”

 

Castiel’s eyes set on Jimmy’s as his eyebrows rose quizzically.  He brushes his hands on his thighs. “Are you saying we should all do it again?”

 

Jimmy nods and tries to hide the small smile that’s forming at the thought of this actually happening. “Except this time without Dean.”

 

Castiel leans in towards Jimmy more. “You just want me? You want to have sex with only me, without Dean?”

 

Jimmy nods again, this time leaning in closer to Castiel. “We have to shake this Cas, and I’m willing to do this if it means making it work for all of us. It’s what Dean would want.”

 

Castiel backs away slowly, some of the light going out of his eyes. “Is this what  _ you _ want though? Or is this just about Dean?  Because Dean isn’t here right now. It’s not Dean’s decision. Jimmy, do  **_you_ ** want to do this?”

 

Without a second thought, Jimmy closes the distance between them. He presses against Castiel’s mouth and locks their hands together. It’s somehow better than the first time. It’s completely hypnotizing. They don’t budge, even when the kisses start to slow down to lazy exploration. Jimmy moves his hands up to place them on Castiel’s chest. The movement startles Cas, and he takes it as an opportunity to push away and take off his shirt. Jimmy takes his off, too. 

 

From there, it turns into a competition: when one of them removes a piece of clothing, the other removes that same item from their own body. They keep going until they’re both down to their socks. They fall onto the bed where Castiel climbs on top of Jimmy and they begin to kiss with another burst of passion. Jimmy interrupts it by flipping Castiel on his back, and then jumping from the bed. 

 

He runs back to his room and grabs lube from his nightstand. He’s always kept some handy ever since he slept with Tina Carmichael back in high school. She was a really good lay but he was pretty sure she was gay. She didn’t get into it like Jimmy was into it, hence the lube. He doesn’t bother grabbing any condoms because they both get checked every three months at the insistence of their mother. They’re both clean and they know it. And the idea of having one of them inside the other, without the barrier of a condom between them-

 

He rushes back into Cas’ room and practically dives back on the bed. Jimmy gives Castiel the lube, and then lets him climb back on top of his body. Jimmy grinds into Castiel to tease him before their lips connect again. Castiel leans down and whispers in Jimmy’s ear. “Do you want top or bottom?”

 

Jimmy’s never done this before, but he knows he wants to do the fucking. He doesn’t think he can handle being fucked, at least not right now. 

 

Castiel raises two of Jimmy’s fingers to his mouth and sucks on them before kissing Jimmy’s lips. He takes Jimmy’s fingers out and lubes them up, then guides them to his rim. Jimmy follows Cas’ lead, moving his fingers in a circular motion until Cas pulls away and lets him take over. Jimmy can feel Castiel’s rim pucker with each stroke. He sticks one finger in as they kiss. Castiel moans and pushes down onto the intrusion. 

 

Jimmy’s eyes snap to Castiel’s face. He can’t help but be entranced at the way Castiel’s eyes close with each stroke of his finger. Jimmy wonders if that’s how he looks when he’s overcome with pleasure. He pushes in a second finger and circles them around until Castiel jerks as Jimmy finally brushes against his prostate. Castiel smiles before his eyes close and his mouth shudders, his dick now leaking. Jimmy touches the mound of nerves again and again, loving the reaction. He adds another finger and moves carelessly; he doesn’t want to hurt Cas, but he’s so overcome with lust that his movements are sloppy and rushed. 

 

Castiel is shaking on top of him as he tries to keep up with Jimmy’s movements. Jimmy continues his slow torture. Castiel moves Jimmy’s hand out of the way. He looks at Jimmy with lust blown pupils as he lines up Jimmy’s dick with his rim and eases himself down. Jimmy gasps around the tightness. It takes all his might not to pump into Castiel’s heat. Soon Castiel’s fully seated and moving lazily with Jimmy holding onto his hips for dear life. 

 

Castiel speeds up his movements, moving up, down, forward, backwards, and enjoying the look on Jimmy’s face each time he changes direction. He bounces harder and grinds into Jimmy like he’s in a race with time. Jimmy’s face is blissed out in ecstasy. He knows they aren’t going to be able to last for much longer, not at this rate. Castiel bends down and moans wordlessly in Jimmy’s ear. That’s the breaking point for Jimmy; he pumps into Castiel as hard as he can, unable to hold back any longer. 

 

He groans as he comes inside his brother’s warm heat. Castiel strokes himself three times, and then paints Jimmy’s stomach with long ropes of white stickiness. They cling to each other, trying to come down from the momentary high. Jimmy’s eyes are still closed as he whispers sweet nothings in Castiel’s ear: how he’ll always be there for him, how he’ll always make sure he’s taken care of, that he’ll always bring him pleasure if he can. He’s still pumping his hips up into Castiel’s heat trying to make the feeling last as long as possible. 

 

Still floating in the high of their afterglow, the twins kiss and cuddle each other. Jimmy doesn’t usually do the cuddling and the emotional stuff after sex, but for Castiel he will. Sooner or later he’s going to have to come clean to his brother about this… all of this. This is turning into something he can’t come back from.

 

In the following weeks the brother’s bond grows stronger. Their already strong bond becomes untouchable. Their parents notice a considerable difference in their behavior, especially Amara. She knows there’s something going on with her boys. Amara and Cain are gone half of the time, but the boys usually figure it out. There's really no problems to worry about from them, but now they’re together constantly. Any other parent wouldn’t be concerned, hell they might even be happy to see their sons getting along so well, but to Amara it’s concerning. Her boys tolerate each other, but they’re not  _ buddy buddy _ like that. She even catches them being more touchy feely than you’d expect from siblings who are close, never mind  _ her _ boys. Every time she brings it up to Cain, he’d chalk it up to ‘They’re brothers for fuck’s sake. How else are they going to act?’

 

She stops bringing it to his attention after a while, promising herself she’d figure it out on her own, even if it means creating family drama. She thinks through every possible scenario and in the end, all she can come up with is drugs. She starts leaving drug pamphlets around the house. She waits a few weeks to see if one of them would take the hint and come to her. But they don’t, so she assumes it must be something else. She just doesn’t know  _ what _ . 

 

She gets fed up and starts digging through their rooms. The evidence starts piling up after a while and she doesn’t believe it. Jimmy has a girlfriend. She finds countless empty lube bottles all over his room, but no condoms, leading her to believe it’s a serious girlfriend instead of one night stands. On top of that there are panties randomly stuck in places, like  under Jimmy’s pillow. She’s disgusted by the underwear, but she’s happy for her son. She’s dying to meet this mystery girl. 

 

But as she thinks about it more in depth, she wonders why Jimmy hasn’t told anyone about her. She hopes that his girlfriend isn’t a bad person. There’s  no reason for her son to be keeping this girl a secret unless he thought his family wouldn’t approve of her. Amara has to meet her, and if Jimmy’s not going to introduce her on his own, Amara will just have to take matters into her own hands.

 

That’s why on her and her husband’s usual date night, they come home early.

 

She isn’t surprised when she sneaks upstairs and hears Jimmy has company. It’s what she’d been hoping for, after all. When she opens the door, though, the sight that greets her is the shock of her life. Jimmy‘s completely naked and pounding into someone. She probably should’ve expected this and tries to make a quick exit until she hears the other person. She opens the door more and sees Jimmy fucking into her other son.

 

“What the hell are you both doing?”

 

Jimmy startles and pulls out, backing away from Castiel. Castiel covers himself. When it’s clear his brother won’t speak up, Jimmy takes over. “It’s not what it looks like. We can explain!”

 

Amara’s eyes burn. She slowly backs out of the bedroom. “You have five minutes to get dressed and get the fuck out of my house.”

 

Jimmy looks shocked. He wants his mother to understand. “Mom, we can ex-”

 

“No, Jimmy! Explaining left a long time ago. It left when I saw you screwing your brother in your bed.  In my  _ house _ . Castiel, I did not expect this out of you at all. Both of you get your things and go. If you’re going to do that, then you do it somewhere else.”

 

Jimmy gets up and throws on the first thing he sees. Castiel doesn’t remove the pillow from in front of him. He just sits there until Amara storms off. When she’s gone, he drops the pillow and grabs Jimmy’s sheet, wrapping it around himself. He gives a sorrowful nod to Jimmy before he walks to his room to pack his things, too. 

 

After he watches Cas go, Jimmy goes back to packing his things and realizes there’s a lot of stuff he’s going to have to leave behind. They’re both going to have to start over. His television, his radio, his bed, all of it has to stay. He grabs all his clothes out of the closet and piles it into his suitcase. He didn’t think he would have to use this suitcase again so soon. He grabs his toothbrush out of the bathroom along with his body wash. Jimmy grabs his backpack and makes sure all his stuff for school is inside of it. He grabs his MP3 player and a couple of DVDs and puts them into his backpack. 

 

Once he’s done packing, Jimmy takes out his phone and texts Dean. He tells him that something’s happened and to come pick them up. He finally makes his way downstairs. 

 

His mom and dad are sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. They don’t even look in Jimmy’s direction. They sit there and stare into their mugs. Jimmy grabs his bag and walks outside and waits for Dean. He arrives before Castiel shows up, and Jimmy doesn’t bother to explain before dumping his bags in the trunk and climbing into the car.  Castiel comes outside five minutes later and shoves his things in the back seat, somehow finding room for himself as well. 

 

Jimmy looks over at the tudor house and then at Dean, nodding. Dean gives a nod back before he glances at the house. He stares at the house for a couple minutes before he puts the car in reverse. They pull out of the driveway and speed off down the street. 

  
Their lives are in Dean’s hands whether they like it or not.  


	10. That's Not Funny.

Adjusting to living with Dean is hectic at first. Four people living in a two bedroom apartment is by no means idea, making them feel crowded and confined. Dean’s nonchalant about the whole thing. He simply goes along because he knows it’s the only option besides a homeless shelter since Jimmy and Castiel don’t have any other family living in the area. But they’re Dean’s soulmates, so he’s not troubled having to make room in his life for them.

 

Sam, though, grows tired of it after the first week and goes to live with Madison. He tells Dean he’ll move back in after Castiel and Jimmy move out, but Dean gets the impression that Sam isn’t coming back. He hates the idea of his brother moving in with Madison permanently, but he knows Sam would have to leave the nest eventually, so it may as well be now. 

 

Jimmy tries not to take Sam moving out too personally. He could have stayed since Castiel and Jimmy now shared Dean’s room and king size bed. He understands, though, that he and Cas are causing a little confusion. It’s to be expected that Sam wouldn’t be thrilled; he doesn’t really know them that well, and he probably still thinks Castiel stalked him those first couple of days at school. 

 

So to speed up the process of getting their own place, Jimmy picks up weekend hours at the doctor’s office. Castiel also finds a part time job as well, working at the museum as a tour guide. They still have a while to save up for a security deposit or to be able to afford rent and furniture, but it’s a start. They’ll split everything down the middle once they find a place. 

 

Even with the stress of such a huge change, life turns out better than expected. Jimmy hasn’t felt free like this since he painted himself up, and streaked at his high school’s football game his senior year. He has two soulmates who love him, and he can honestly say that he loves them back. That’s more than he thought he’d get in life, and he’s happy. 

 

After things settle a bit, he calls his parents multiple times before officially giving up. They don’t want anything to do with him so he lets it be. He just finds it amazing that they didn’t let him explain that he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t help the cards that he’d been dealt. All he can do is play his hand. He doesn’t dwell on the fact that his parents are no longer his parents, but he  feels bad for dragging Castiel through the wringer with him. 

 

The end of the school year’s drawing closer, and with it research papers need to be written for several classes. Jimmy figures the school’s library has a lot more books on Neanderthals than the public library, and it’s hell of  a lot closer to Dean’s house. He finds himself searching through multiple shelves of books one afternoon before he has to go to work. He sees a book that looks promising and reaches to take it off the shelf. He’s immediately blocked as another hand shoots up beside his to take the same book. The hand brushes his before he can pull it back.

 

“Sorry!” Jimmy looks up at the woman who’s now holding the book in her hands.

 

“Wow, that’s freaky!”

 

Jimmy stares at her in disbelief. The other books he’s gathered slip out of his hands and he backs away before bumping into a bookshelf. Jimmy stutters profusely before he can get his sentence out: “What did you just say?”

 

The woman looks him in the eyes and smiles. She points down at the floor before she bends over to pick up his books. “Your folder, it’s identical to mine! Are you in Mr. Trotsky’s history course?”

 

Jimmy’s mouth hangs open. It can’t be. He already has Dean. Jimmy holds up his leg and shows the words written there to the woman. The woman smiles as she holds up her arm for Jimmy. In big bold letters written across her arm is the word  **‘Sorry!’**

 

“Wow, would you look at that. I found you!”

 

Jimmy shakes his head like he could possibly shake himself out of this nightmare. “This is very strange,” he says slowly. “I’m sorry if I’m not ecstatic. Is-Is this for real?”

 

The woman looks at Jimmy strangely. “Are you okay? You don’t look too hot.”

 

Jimmy sways, overcome with nausea. He stumbles to a nearby table and sits down. 

 

The woman follows and takes a seat in front of him. “I’m Amelia by the way. Amelia Donaldson, but everyone just calls me Mills. I didn’t think I would ever find you. I was holding out for a long time. Almost considered moving on.”

 

Jimmy just stares down at the table. How’s he going to tell this girl that there’s been a terrible mistake? He’s already found his soulmate. He has Dean, he doesn’t  _ need _ anyone else. He picks his head up and stares at Amelia. She looks so happy. He doesn’t think he can bring himself to crush her spirits like that. On top of that, what if she really is his soulmate? What if  _ he _ made the mistake thinking it was Dean? What would he do then? 

 

He’s so distraught that there’s no way he’s going to make it to work now. He would probably pass out from panic as soon as he gets there. He just blinks before he opens his mouth to say something. Amelia’s now staring at him like he’s a lunatic. Great. Perfect way to start a relationship. “Would you like to go out sometime? I mean, to get to know each other.”

 

Amelia now beams as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ears. It doesn’t do any good as her auburn hair is coming undone and steadily falling across her face.“We just moved here actually from Arizona, so I don’t really know a lot of places here. A night out sounds fun. So, yeah, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.” She speaks with pure animation. Jimmy tries to pay attention, he really does, but he’s too consumed with his thoughts. He’s too consumed with himself. He tunes back in to catch the last little bit of the conversation.

 

“How about tonight?”

 

“Yeah, sure, I have a doctor’s appointment after school but we can work something out. Here’s my number, call or text me.”

 

Amelia jots her number down on Jimmy’s palm. She flashes him a bright smile and Jimmy returns it as his heart sinks down to the bottom of his stomach. He excuses himself politely, forgetting all about his research, and leaves. He calls in to the doctor’s office to request off, and he sounds so out of it that they grant his request without any further questions. 

 

He rides the city bus home and immediately disappears into the room he and Castiel share with Dean. He throws open the closets and picks out something presentable. He doesn’t want anything too flashy because Castiel and Dean would ask questions, but he also doesn’t want anything too ratty and old because this  _ is _ a date. He settles on a green polo with a black bowtie, and a nice pair of dark skinny jeans. 

 

After laying them out on the bed, he makes his way to the bathroom and showers making sure to scrub the numbers off his palm. On the bus ride home he had quoted it over and over again until he’d memorized it. He doesn’t bother with his hair or his stubble, leaving both untamed. He saves Amelia’s number in his phone as Donald. He sends her a text with an address where to meet up. The address is two streets over from Dean’s house. 

 

Dean and Cas aren’t home, but he bolts out of the door just in case they come back unexpectedly. Amelia decides on going to the amusement park. When he stands in front of the house, he feels stupid knowing that the people inside “his house” are looking at him suspiciously through the blinds. It’s not helping him keep a grip on his feelings, and he worries about a panic attack. 

 

Jimmy is really going to go through with this. He’s really going to betray Dean and Castiel and go on a date with this girl. Dean has been so nice since they both moved in. He doesn’t charge them rent, answers to their every beck and call, and makes sure they’re comfortable in his apartment. And Jimmy’s really going to throw all that away. He doesn’t even want to think about what his brother would say if he knew about this. That would hurt both of them equally. 

 

He sighs as he shoots a bullshit text to Castiel letting him know he’s going to the skate park to unwind. Castiel immediately responds, confronting him on not even owning a skateboard. Jimmy tells him he just bought one so Castiel will drop the subject. Castiel doesn’t respond back after that, so Jimmy assumes he bought it. If he really wants to commit to this lie, he might actually have to buy a damn skateboard.

 

Amelia finally pulls up in an orange Spark and waves frantically at him. He waves back as he gets in the car.

 

“Hey Jimmy, are those your folks?”

 

Jimmy looks back at the house where two people are now standing on the front porch, looking at the both of them and pointing toward the car. They’re whispering to each other and Jimmy knows it can’t be anything good.

 

“Yeah… yeah those are my folks. That’s my mom and that’s my pops.”

 

“That’s great that they’re seeing you off like that.”

 

Jimmy just smiles at her innocently.

 

“I should say something. I don’t want to be rude.” Jimmy shakes his head but before he can say it’s not necessary, Amelia already has her head out of the window. “Hi, I’m Amelia! I’ll make sure to have Jimmy back at a reasonable time.”

 

Jimmy’s going for a track record here. This is the second embarrassing thing to happen to him in this month. Can he go for a third? 

 

“Aren’t you going to say bye? They’re probably trying to make sure I’m not dangerous or something.”

 

Jimmy grimaces but nods as he pops his head out the window. “Bye, Mom! Bye, dad! I’ll be back later. You can go in the house now!”

 

The couple look at Jimmy like he’s the spawn of Satan. The man starts walking up to the car and Jimmy freezes.

 

“Who are you son?”

 

Jimmy forces a smile. “Hah! You’re funny, Dad! Always with the jokes, you got me!”

 

The man looks confused as he gets closer to the car. Jimmy feels like an idiot. Freaking out, he turns to Amelia. “You should probably drive off now, or else they won’t leave. You know, separation anxiety issues. They can be real helicopter parents.”

 

Amelia looks back and forth between the man who’s slowly approaching the car and Jimmy before smiling brightly. “That’s actually kinda sweet! Well, off we go then.”

 

Jimmy breathes out a sigh of relief as the car starts pulling away. The man is appalled that the car takes off before he gets there. Jimmy hears the man screaming ‘Fucking teenagers’ as he rolls up his window the rest of the way. Amelia looks weirded out by the interaction between father and son. Jimmy tries to deflect. “My old man is always filled with jokes. You should see him when I play Metallica.”

  
Jimmy laughs a little and then cuts it off when he realizes Amelia isn’t laughing with him. He slinks down in the seat and wants to disappear. 


	11. New Flames

Amelia’s something. The spark between Jimmy and Amelia is pretty much instantaneous. It may not be a romantic spark yet, but it could be. The raw potential of it floors Jimmy. She’s not only beautiful, but smart and talented too. She sings and is even in a band, which is a complete turn on for Jimmy. Their date goes surprisingly well. They go to the amusement park where they ride every ride at least once (even the kiddie rides) and eat everything under the sun. Jimmy finds her fascinating and endearing. 

 

The way she views things and carries herself is incredible. They come across a little girl who’s gotten lost at the amusement park, and instead of waiting with the girl until her mother or father show up, Amelia takes the problem head on. The three of them walk around the entire park until they find her mother. Then she talks to the little girl’s mother for thirty minutes straight, joking and laughing about who knows what. It’s as if she wants to get to know them even though she would probably never see them again. Jimmy keeps thinking, would Dean have done the same thing?

After the amusement park, Amelia drops him off at the same place. Jimmy takes his time walking back to Dean’s house. He checks his phone to look at the time; the skate park closed an hour ago. Just in case Dean and Castiel are waiting up for him, he has to come up with a valid excuse to explain his late arrival. 

 

He’s in luck when he walks through the door and is met with quiet. Dean and Castiel must already be asleep. It’s dinner time and no food has been cooked, so he takes it that they’ve been asleep for a while now. He checks in Dean’s room and confirms it when he sees them both tangled together on the bed. He doesn’t know where each limb ends or begins and they’re sprawled out, not leaving any room. He walks into Sam’s room and climbs into his bed. They hardly ever come in here and the door is always shut - even with Sam gone, it still feels like his room - but it’s better than the couch. 

 

In the morning, no words are spoken about his night. Castiel and Dean go about their day like normal. Once Jimmy knows he’s in the clear, he continues to see Amelia. They have study sessions regularly until they both pass finals. He texts her every morning when he gets up and night before he goes to bed. They go on several more dates throughout the course of the next two months. On their most recent date, they share their first kiss. It takes Jimmy by surprise because he isn’t expecting to kiss her at all. He just wants to hang out with her and see where it goes. He’s considered them really good friends up to that point, but that kiss is a game changer. It’s crazy, because she isn’t even that good of a kisser. Jimmy honestly thinks she’s a virgin. 

 

That kiss helps Jimmy fall in love with her, or maybe the idea of wanting to fall in love with her. He feels bad about sneaking around constantly, because he loves Dean and Castiel as well. The pressure weighs heavy on him daily. As the dates and outings with Amelia grow more frequent, so do the questions from Castiel and Dean.

Jimmy eventually starts to withdraw from everyone, including Amelia. He blows up at the simplest things. He picks fights and argues with Dean constantly. Not Castiel, just Dean. Their first argument is about salt. Dean wants extra salt on the spaghetti he’s cooking. Jimmy doesn’t care either way, but he lashes out anyway, accusing Dean of trying to kill him with high blood pressure. It upsets Dean because he feels Jimmy insulted his cooking. Jimmy doesn’t stop there though. 

 

During one of their Wednesday movie nights, Jimmy stares daggers at Dean when he pauses the movie to use the restroom. Jimmy loves movie nights, but today he’s just not feeling up to it. He just wants to see how far he can push Dean. Jimmy unpauses the movie and continues to watch it without Dean.

 

“What are you doing, Jimmy? Dean’s in the bathroom. He’s going to miss some of the movie.” Castiel tries to snatch the remote from Jimmy’s hand.

 

Jimmy plays keep away with Castiel without taking his eyes off the movie. “He shouldn’t have gone to the bathroom, then.”

 

Castiel curses Jimmy under his breathe and gives up. “You’ve been being really bitchy to Dean lately. If something’s bothering you, then you need to come out and say it.”

 

Jimmy tosses the remote on the coffee table. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, nothing’s bothering me. Now shut up and watch the movie!”

 

Dean comes out of the bathroom and goes still when he sees Castiel with his arms  folded in front of his chest and Jimmy watching the movie without him. “Why did you unpause it? Rewind it, so I can see the parts I missed.”

 

Jimmy lets out a guffaw and ignores Dean’s pleas. “If you didn’t want to miss the movie, you shouldn’t have left.”

 

Dean puts his hands on his hips and looks back and forth between Castiel and Jimmy. “I can’t help that my bladder was full. Rewind it, please.”

 

Jimmy motions to the spot on the couch beside Castiel. “No. Now sit down you're distracting me from the movie.”

 

Dean looks at Castiel for help, but Castiel shrugs his shoulders. Dean gives up and sits down. That just makes Jimmy even angrier; he  _ wants _ Dean to fight back instead of just giving in to his demands and wishes. The whole point is to make himself feel less guilty, but here Dean is, giving him everything he wants. 

 

Jimmy gets up from the couch and storms out of the room. Dean grabs the remote and pauses the movie and yells out for Jimmy to come back. When he gets no answer, he looks at Castiel for guidance. “Can someone explain to me what the fuck is going on?”

 

Castiel shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know, Dean. He’s being a real  _ assbutt _ . And here... it… comes…” Castiel holds up his pointer finger and points towards the room. A loud guitar and screaming vocals sound through the walls. 

 

Dean’s eyes grow big as he hears the awful racket. “What the hell is that?”

 

Castiel smirks and then covers his ears. “Every Time Jimmy’s pissed he plays _ I Hate Everything About You  _ by Three Days Grace at the loudest volume. You might want to start investing in some earplugs. You're probably going to hear it at least… ten more times before he gets the stick out of his ass.”

 

Dean sighs and puts his hands over his ears.  Castiel’s right though. Over the course of the next few days, Jimmy plays it ten more times. Dean is almost at his limit. Nothing he’s doing is working to help Jimmy. Jimmy keeps going and going until Dean finally snaps and confronts him. 

 

Jimmy and Dean are sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Dean clears his throat and puts down his fork. “This is the last time I’m going to ask this question: what is wrong with you Jimmy? You're taking a lot of anger out on me, and I have no idea where it’s coming from or what I did to deserve it.”

 

Jimmy chews on his bottom lip. He’s been trying to come clean, but it's just too much pressure and he could lose everything he cares about. A small part of him is telling him that if he actually cared, he wouldn’t have done any of it in the first place.  Jimmy finally caves under the pressure of his double life. “I’ve been seeing someone else.”

 

When he finishes his sentence he looks up to find Castiel standing beside Dean with his mouth open. 

 

Castiel drops his phone out of his hand, and it lands on the floor with a hard clash. “You’ve been what?”

 

Jimmy looks back down at his plate too ashamed to look into their faces. “I’ve.. I’ve been…  ummm…seeing someone else.”

 

Dean gets up from the table and walks away without saying a word. Jimmy winces as the chair scrapes against the linoleum and again when he hears Dean’s bedroom door slam shut. He looks back up to meet Castiel’s face, now twisted up in anger. 

 

“How could you, Jimmy? Were we not good enough for you? Fuck you, Jimmy. Fuck you.”

 

Castiel picks up his phone and storms out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Jimmy startles and closes his eyes. This is it. This is what he was afraid of. As much as he deserves it, he can’t deal with it. He wishes he could take it all back, but it’s done now. Jimmy throws the rest of his breakfast into the trash. He doesn’t deserve to enjoy eating something Dean made for him. He doesn’t even deserve Dean or Castiel. He’s a fucking idiot. 

 

Jimmy puts his plate in the sink and goes to Sam’s room. He shuts the door and locks himself in the room. Jimmy stays put in Sam’s room all day unless he has to use the bathroom. If he catches sight of Dean or Castiel, he runs back into the room and locks the door behind him. 

 

Friday, Jimmy leaves the house with a plan of not coming back for awhile. Missouri gave him the day off today, but he needs to work to take his mind off things so he goes in anyway. He thinks a lot about the confrontation last night, and it’s only right to end things with Amelia. He also needs to calm things down with Dean and Cas. He’s going to go back to his parents’ house, if they'll let him stay for a few days. After yesterday, that seems like the best idea; they all need some space right now. He’s going to end things with Amelia because it’s the right thing to do. 

 

He taps his pen on the table as he checks the time on his watch. Jimmy spins around in the black plush office chair, as he twirls the phone cord in his fingers. He dials Amelia’s number and waits as it rings. “Hey, are you busy?”

 

He can hear some movement on Amelia’s side of the line. She sounds out of breath by the time she responds. “No, I’m just finishing up things at this venue. We’re going to be performing tomorrow at  _ Electro House _ so we’ve been setting up stuff. Hopefully you’ll be able to come and see us play. What’s up?”

 

Jimmy closes his eyes and waits a few seconds to gather his thoughts. He feels bad that he has to lie to her about his life. He’s tired of constantly feeling bad about everything. If he weren’t such a fuck up that ruins everything he touches, then he wouldn’t be in this constant bad mood. It’s his own fault really. He wants to come clean and tell her everything, but over the phone is the worst way to do it. 

 

“I’ll have to see what I’m doing. I think my parents might have planned something already. They plan something like every Saturday, and I’m always the last to know. I need to talk to you about something, though. Can you meet me at Oak Park?”

 

Amelia yells something to someone in the background. “Sorry about that. I didn’t hear anything you said after the part about you being the last to know. Can you start over?”

 

Jimmy frowns and begins again. “I want to talk to you about something. Can you…” Jimmy hears something in the background drop and then Amelia screams loudly into the receiver. Jimmy takes the phone away from his ear to avoid becoming deaf. He puts the receiver back to his ear once the screaming stops.

 

“I’m sorry Jimmy, I have to call you back. These idiots dropped the fucking amp.” Jimmy opens his mouth to say something only to be cut off by the dial tone. He slams the phone down on the hook and receives a couple of angry glares and curious looks from the patients in the waiting room.

 

Dr. Moseley walks out from the back and stares Jimmy down. She comes closer to Jimmy and leans down to whisper in his ear. “Boy, what is wrong with you? Do you need to take the rest of the day off? I can call in Cyrus. He needs a few more hours anyway.”

 

Jimmy waves her off kindly. “No, Missouri, I’m okay. I just need to work this off. Thanks for offering, though.”

 

Missouri smirks and puts down files filled with paper on the desk. “If you’re absolutely sure, then I need these files entered into the computer before you leave.”

 

Jimmy wakes the computer up as he picks up the files and gets to work. Jimmy types away the next few hours of his work day, blissfully losing himself in the tedious task. He checks in several patients and gets giddy when he looks at the clock. Only three more hours until he can clock out. 

 

He takes a quick bathroom break when the office is clear of patients. He checks his phone and answers a few texts, just to eat up some more time. He doesn’t know why he still responds to Pamela, he just does. Pamela has always been an interesting person, but he doesn’t know why she still texts him, even after all of the things Jimmy’s done to her. He really played with her heart, just like he did with Dean and Castiel. She still wants him though, she’s still waiting for him. No matter how much he hints that he’s moved on, she keeps texting him.  

 

He puts his phone back in his pocket. After he washes his hands, he walks back to the receptionist desk and opens up a game of Solitaire on the computer. Jimmy looks up from his game when someone clears their throat. He hadn’t heard anyone come up, but there Dean is, hovering above him with his arms crossed. “What are you up to?”

 

“Nothing, just playing some Solitaire. I thought you were supposed to be with Sam today? Did you come up here to yell at me or something?”

 

Dean looks at Jimmy intently before his face relaxes, smoothing the creases out of his forehead. “Naw I’m cool, Sam  _ insisted _ Madison go with him shopping. She knows shit about men’s clothing, but I guess they are to impress her after all. So, my afternoon is pretty much free now.” 

 

Jimmy scrunches his eyebrows up and waits for something to happen, like Dean jumping over the counter and choking the life out of him. Well, maybe not  _ that _ extreme, but who knows. Dean’s way too calm right now for everything that’s happened lately. Jimmy takes in Dean’s demeanor and forces himself to relax, though he still keeps himself aware as he waves Dean behind the counter. Dean follows and sits on the stool beside Jimmy. 

 

“Have you seen Cas today?” Dean asks as he takes a seat.

 

Jimmy shakes his head before he closes his Solitaire game. “No, I haven’t seen him. In case you haven’t noticed, he’s not exactly talking to me at the moment. He might be at work, though. He hasn’t posted his schedule on the fridge this week, so I have no idea when his hours are.” He worries his bottom lip between his teeth. “If- If you didn’t come up here to scream at me, then what are you doing here?”

 

Dean spins around on the stool and stops in front of Jimmy. “Do you want me to scream at you? I told you I was fine, and I am. You want me to help you out with your work or anything?”

 

Jimmy thinks Dean screaming at him would be better than him acting like a Stepford wife. Jimmy shrugs his shoulders before he hands Dean the sign in clipboard off the counter. “When someone comes in, just smile and ask if they have an appointment. If they don’t, hand them this.”

 

“That seems pretty easy, I can do that.” Dean shyly smiles at Jimmy before the bell over the door rings.

  
Dean checks in a patient and Jimmy helps him. They don’t talk the entire time, but they relish in each others company. Dean may still be mad at Jimmy, but he’s doing a really good job at covering it. Jimmy thinks that maybe going to his parents house after this is probably not such a good idea. His parents already caught them doing the unthinkable, so for Jimmy to show up on their doorstep saying they were all in a fight would probably give his mother a heart attack. She would be obligated to help her son fix his relationship problems with her other son, it’s just too messed up. They probably won’t let him back into the house anyway, and Dean seems to be doing fine and if he knows Castiel, he knows that Cas will avoid him like the black plague. 


	12. We All Fall Down

Jimmy visits the museum, hoping to find Castiel giving tours of the place but coming up empty-handed. If Cas isn’t here and he isn’t at school, Jimmy has no idea where Castiel could be. Jimmy should have been at Amelia’s concert tonight, but that would only throw more salt in the wound; he needs to concentrate on his relationship with Dean and Cas right now before it continues to fester. 

 

After spending time at the museum, walking around and looking at the exhibits, Jimmy heads home. Even though he’s worried Dean Is a time bomb waiting to go off, at least they’re talking right now, so he still feels comfortable in his apartment. He makes his way up the stairs and opens the door and is met by Dean sitting at the table in the kitchen, talking to someone on his phone. Dean waves him over so he walks to the table, plopping down in one of the chairs. Dean hasn’t talked about Jimmy’s confession, so it makes him nervous that Dean didn’t just wave to him. Dean seems to finally want to talk about it, and Jimmy’s not sure he’s prepared for this conversation. 

 

Dean holds up a finger, silently asking Jimmy for a moment so he can finish his conversation. Jimmy catches the end of the it and realizes Dean is talking to Sam. He fidgets in his chair nervously, hoping that Dean will still be civil with him addressing whatever his concerns are. Dean finally hangs up the phone and sets it on the table. “It’s pretty late. Out seeing what’s-her-name?”

 

Jimmy puts his hand on his forehead to nervously wipe away sweat that isn’t there. “No, I haven’t spoken to her today. I know that it bothers you when I talk to her, so I’m going to break it off. I already decided yesterday that I would. It’s too much energy to keep up with the secrecy and the lying, and I know it hurts you and Cas.”

 

Dean puckers his lips as he gets up from the table and walks over to the stove. “Okay, that’s all I need to know. No need to talk about what’s in the past, then. What do you want for dinner?”

 

Jimmy is dazed as he stares at Dean, taken aback by the nonchalant reaction from Dean. “That’s it? That’s all you have to say! I’ve been walking around here constantly sweating bullets since Thursday, and all you have to say is ‘That’s all I need to know’? Are you kidding me?”

 

Dean slams the oven mitt he’s currently trying to put on down on the counter. “Dammit, what the fuck do you want me to say? I’ve never fucking done this before. Even in high school, I  _ never _ dated two people at the same time. Hell, I barely even dated. I’m not that type of person that enjoys being out there, playing with people’s feelings. Unlike  _ you _ , I  _ tell _ people my intentions.”

 

Jimmy rears back in his chair before he stands up to meet Dean. “Are you serious? That’s low, Dean. I didn’t choose who my soulmate was. It just _ fucking happened _ , and it’s something I have to deal with. This is just a freaky misunderstanding. I was never meant to be yours, Dean. I chose you over my own soulmate, that’s gotta count for something.”

 

Dean drops his head down before he walks away towards his room. Jimmy doesn’t let up. He follows Dean until they're both standing in front of Dean’s door. They’re staring into each other’s eyes, both of them afraid to say anything in hopes not to offend the other. Jimmy looks away first and lowers his eyes to the ground. 

 

“I’m sorry Dean. I…I just…I love you, and it scares me because I keep worrying about what’ll happen if we don’t work out. Now we know that we’re not soulmates. You’re just another person, like anyone else. You’re  _ my brother’s _ soulmate, actually. You don’t belong to me, and I don’t belong to you. We weren’t meant to be together, so we're going to have our disagreements, and we’re not always going to complement each other, and sometimes people just plain fuck up in general. When those situations happen, we could easily drift apart. Then what, huh? I lose you  _ and  _ I lose Cas. That’s a big _ what if  _ that I have to bear and carry with me every day.”

 

Dean doesn’t turn away, even though Jimmy looks everywhere but Dean. He can still feel eyes lasering into his soul, but still he doesn’t dare meet Dean’s gaze head on. 

 

“Jimmy, is that how you’ve been feeling this entire time? You’ve been scared to lose me and Cas?”

 

Jimmy stays silent, trying not to let out an ugly wail. He can feel tears already starting to pour out of his eyes. This is what he’d been avoiding, confessing his fears out loud, and it was just as hard as he’d imagined. Dean takes Jimmy into his arms and hugs him with all his strength. Jimmy relishes in the hug; the hug that was never supposed to be for him, the hug that was supposed to be his brother’s. Jimmy knows that his tears are soaking into Dean’s shirt, but he can’t bring himself to care. He cries until his body’s too tired to cry anymore. 

 

Dean pulls back from the embrace and holds him at arm’s length. “Jimmy, you will never lose me. Even though your brother is my real soulmate, I’m in love with you, too. I fell for you before I ever fell for him. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Jimmy looks up to finally meet Dean’s eyes and they stay like that for what seems like an eternity. Dean takes Jimmy’s hand and pulls him into his bedroom. He kisses Jimmy softly and takes his time to card his fingers through Jimmy’s hair. Jimmy sighs, trying not hiccup as the tears dry on his cheeks. 

 

Dean slides his hands down and starts unbuckling Jimmy’s pants, kissing him the whole time. Jimmy lets him because he trusts him, trusts Dean to take care of him. Dean manages to get Jimmy’s pants and boxers off. Jimmy stands there buck naked with Dean still completely dressed. He would’ve been embarrassed but since he’s with Dean, he’s content. Dean kisses him again, this time with more passion and fervor. He walks Jimmy to the bed and prompts him to lay down. Jimmy lays down, but doesn’t break eye contact with Dean. 

 

Dean crawls on the bed after him, resting his body between Jimmy’s legs. Dean’s lips ghosts over Jimmy’s cock. “I want to do this for you. I want to prove to you every day that I will be here, and I will never ever treat you like you don’t matter. I will treat you with the same love as I treat Castiel. No matter what life says and no matter what your tattoo says, you are my soulmate Jimmy Novak.”

 

Dean looks almost ethereal as he massages Jimmy’s thighs.  Whatever words are coming from Dean’s mouth are lost on his ears. All he knows is that Dean loves him. Dean was here when he needed him. Jimmy treated him like nothing, and betrayed him without a second glance at the situation. Dean deserves better than him, but Jimmy doesn’t want to let him go.  

 

Dean takes Jimmy into his mouth and laps at him with earnest. Jimmy moans and throws his head back onto the bed; he pants and groans as he clenches his hands into the sheets. Dean takes his time to circle his tongue around the head. He works his mouth like he’s on a mission, a mission to make Jimmy forget everything he’s ever felt besides love. Dean pops off Jimmy’s cock and then licks tentatively at his balls. He takes them in his mouth, gently sucking them and rotating his tongue around them. The wet heat of it drives him crazy as the seconds tick by. 

 

He’s lost, and it’s amazing. The ‘I like it here and I never want to go back kind of lost’. He made the right choice. Amelia could never make him feel like Dean does, and Jimmy’s ashamed he ever took that for granted. Dean takes Jimmy into his mouth again and sucks him all the way down so the tip touches the back of his throat. Jimmy whimpers and flings his hands to Dean’s hair. He massages his fingers through it and softly kneads at the dark-gold tufts. Dean moans in appreciation, making these filthy noises that reverberate through Jimmy’s cock. Jimmy selfishly keeps up the massage, loving Dean’s reaction to it. He’s never been more proud of his selfish streak as right now when he uses it to control how Dean takes him down. 

 

Jimmy is close, he’s so close he’s seeing stars. Actually he’s even closer than that: he’s walking up to heaven’s pearly gates. He’s never felt this good before, not even during sex, and here Dean is blowing him straight to heaven. Dean keeps going, taking Jimmy all the way down his throat and deepthroating like a pro. He swallows at the same time, making his throat message Jimmy’s tip. Jimmy’s never gotten head this good before in his life. Whoever said girls suck better dick than boys had never had Dean blow him, that’s for damn sure.. 

 

Dean keeps up with the sweet, sweet torture. Jimmy groans and moans in time as Dean’s head bobs up and down. Dean adds his hand into the mix and five seconds later,Jimmy’s gone. He’s cumming down Dean’s throat, spurting wave after wave of cum that Dean swallows without hesitation. Dean licks all around Jimmy’s cock to clean him up as best as he can. Once he’s satisfied, he moves Jimmy’s body over so he can lay beside him. Dean cuddles up to Jimmy and holds him tight. Once he’s pulled the covers over them, he scoots closer to Jimmy. 

 

Jimmy can feel Dean’s erection through his pants. He waits a few minutes to catch his breath before he asks “Do… do you want me to take care of that?”

 

Dean just shakes his head and squeezes Jimmy even tighter. “No, I want you to sleep. Sleep with me Jimmy, okay?”


	13. The Ugly

Jimmy wakes up in the morning to find the other side of Dean’s bed empty. It’s cold, probably empty for a few hours now. He wipes the sleep from his eyes as he gets out of bed. Jimmy slips on the first clothes he can find - a pair of jeans that are a tad too big for him and a worn henley. He can hear Dean’s voice coming from the living room, so he pads down the hallway to find Dean on the phone again. This time Dean sounds more urgent and worried. He doesn’t notice Jimmy watching him because his back is turned away from the hallway. Jimmy tiptoes up to Dean and gently massages his shoulders. Dean relaxes into the touch and hangs up the phone. 

 

“What was that about? You sound worried.”

 

Dean clutches the phone in his fist and then drags a hand through his hair. “Cas didn’t come home last night. I just left a voicemail on his phone. He’s not answering any of my calls.”

 

Jimmy scrunches his eyebrows to hide the tinge of panic that’s trying to seep onto his face. “That’s unlike him. When he goes out, he always calls or tells me.”

 

Dean puts his phone in his back pocket and steps out of Jimmy’s hold. “Have you checked your phone at all?”

 

Jimmy walks over to the dining room table to unplug his phone from the charger and turns it on.. “Shit, it was off.  I guess I wouldn’t know if he called me or not.”

 

Once his phone turns on, he immediately unlocks it and searches through his messages. There are a few from Pamela and a couple from random friends at school, but nothing from Cas. A voicemail notification pops up on his phone and he clicks it. He listens intently to the voice messages, barely listening to them and deleting them as he goes. He stops when he hears Amelia’s voice. 

 

She’s crying so badly he can hardly understand what she’s saying. All he can make out are the expletives that she’s calling him and her feelings about what happened between them last night. That doesn’t make any sense, though, since he was with Dean so it doesn’t really make any sense. Her concert was last night and he knows she wanted him to go; maybe she’s mad that he didn’t show up. He saves the voicemail and then pushes the number to call her back. She answers after a couple rings.

 

“I don’t ever want to see you again, Jimmy. You’re a piece of shit. How could you?” Her voice is hoarse and he can tell she’s been crying. 

 

“What are you talking about? No, don’t even answer. I’ve been trying to talk to you for a few days, anyway. Meet me at Oak Park in thirty minutes. We can talk there, okay?” Jimmy hangs up the phone before he can get an answer, thrusting it in his pocket.

 

Dean is looking at Jimmy with raised eyebrows. “What’s going on?” Jimmy walks to the front door and takes his coat off the coat rack and walks out the door,  Dean following close behind him. “Are you going to explain to me what’s going on or are you going to leave me in the dark?”

 

Jimmy stops halfway down the stairs and looks back up at Dean. “I don’t know what’s going on, alright? All I know is I was somewhere where I couldn’t have been. I have to go talk to Amelia, get all this cleared up.”

 

Dean scratches the top of his head in confusion. He takes a deep sigh before he speaks. “Okay, fine, but if you’re not back in two hours, I’m coming after both of you.”

 

Jimmy nods before he takes off. He walks the thirty minute trip to Oak Park. He sees Amelia already waiting for him at a picnic table by well-placed trees that provide the bench with shade. He walks over and sits down on the opposite side. “Can I just start by saying I don’t understand anything that’s going on right now?”

 

Amelia wipes her eyes with the back of her sleeve. “You sleep with me and then you don’t remember? You’re more of an asshole than I thought. Was I out of my mind to think that we had something…?”

 

“Hold on, what? What the hell are you talking about? I didn’t sleep with you.”

 

Amelia side-eyes Jimmy with a look of exasperation. “You’re the only fucking Jimmy Novak that I know of. You came to the concert, came over to my place afterwards, slept with me…  And then when I woke up and I reached for you, you were gone. No note, no phone call, not even a kiss goodbye. So unless you’re telling me there are two Jimmy Novaks out there, where the hell did you go?”

 

Jimmy rolls his eyes and slumps his head down on the table, banging it against the wood a few times and muttering curses under his breath. He raises his head back up and then grabs Amelia’s hand. “I didn’t want it to be like this. When I tell you what I’m about to tell you, promise me you won’t freak out.” Amelia rolls her eyes and doesn’t say anything. Jimmy sighs and lightly tugs on her arm. “Promise me!”

 

“Okay, I promise!”

 

“I can’t tell you everything, but I can tell you just enough to solve all this shit. The person that you shared your bed with last night wasn’t me. It was my brother.”

 

Amelia flicks Jimmy’s hand away with disgust. She stands up and inches away from the table. “Now you’re trying to pull the ‘I have a twin brother’ speech on me. You’re disgusting, you know that?”

 

Jimmy tries to grab Amelia’s hand again, but she shies away from the touch. “Sit down, Amelia,  _ please _ . Let me explain and I can make it clear. I can’t stop the pain you feel right now. I can only try to help you understand what’s happened.”

 

Amelia shifts from one foot to the other before she slowly sits back down. “I’m going to tell you now, I don’t believe shit your saying.”

 

Jimmy wants to caress Amelia’s hand in his own, but he settles for clasping his hands together on the table. “I know you don’t, but it’s the truth. My brother’s name is Castiel and he _is_ my twin. I don’t know why he did this to you, and it makes no sense to me, but it was him, obviously. I couldn’t have been with you last night because… because I was with my boyfriend.”

 

Jimmy startles when Amelia pulls her hand away again. “Your  _ boyfriend _ ? Jimmy, what the fuck are you talking about? You’re gay?”

 

Jimmy blushes as he tries to think of something to diffuse the situation. If it gets any worse, the whole world will think Jimmy is gay. He hasn’t even been able to come to terms with his own sexuality in the privacy of his own relationships, never mind dealing with other people trying to label him. “Amelia, I never meant for it to get this far. You’re my soulmate and I have feelings for you, but I was with him before I was with you… Wait that came out wrong, let me explain.”

 

Amelia reaches across the table and slaps Jimmy hard across the face. “You know what? Save it. You’re a fucking pig. You and your brother and this…  _ boyfriend _ of yours can all go to hell.”

 

Amelia storms off without looking back. Jimmy watches her walk away until she’s just the size of a speck. All things considered, he thinks that could have gone a lot worse so he’ll count that as a win. How could Castiel do such a thing though? What was he thinking? Jimmy was going to stay with both of them anyway, so what was the motive behind all this?

 

He needs to find his brother and figure out what the hell’s going on.


	14. In The Name Of...

Jimmy walks back to Dean’s apartment and notices the Impala is gone. He figures Dean  went looking for Castiel. He heads to the apartment, and opens the door to be met by  darkness. The whole apartment is silent besides a clicking noise coming from the living room. Jimmy walks towards the sound and finds his brother turning a lamp on and off repeatedly. The light accentuates Castiel’s stone face. Castiel continues to click the lamp on and off, not looking at Jimmy. 

 

Jimmy clears his throat and stands there awkwardly. “Where were you, Cas?”

 

Castiel turns his attention to Jimmy slowly. “Where were you?”

 

Jimmy blinks and scrunches his eyebrows together. “I asked you first. What’s going on? You’re starting to scare me.”

 

Castiel looks back down at the ground as he continues to click the lamp on and off. “You know, this wasn’t supposed to be like this. Amelia messed everything up. She just  _ had _ to run into you, didn’t she? The whole time I tried to stop this from happening, and all of my efforts were for nothing. You still betrayed me and fell for that stupid bitch.”

 

Jimmy starts walking towards Castiel but stops when Castiel’s eyes meet his. Castiel leaves the light on for a small amount of time casting shadows against his sunken in sleep deprived features. Jimmy sees the red rimming around his irises and notices a half empty bottle of whiskey on the table next to him. Castiel’s been drinking. 

 

Castiel stares into Jimmy’s eyes, making his nerves dance from fear. “I loved you, you know. I still do. I know you’re thinking it’s in a brotherly way, but no, it’s more like a stick-my-tongue-down-your-throat kind of way. You never would’ve let me though, not without some incentive. You always tried to say you were into chicks, and you pushed so hard with the “little bro” shit. When you were sticking it in my ass, though, I wasn’t so much of a little brother then, was I?” 

 

Jimmy doesn’t take his eyes off the lamp as Castiel clicks it, casting them into temporary darkness over and over again. Just when Jimmy think’s he’s had enough, Castiel abruptly stops.  Cas reaches over to the table for his drink, pursing his lips afterward as he sets it back down. 

 

“Cas, what are you trying to say? What are you talking about?”

 

“Jimmy, come on, keep up. How else was I supposed to make you realize that it was me you were supposed to be with this whole time?  _ I’m _ the one you belong to. I’ll prove it. First things first, I slept with Amelia, which I’m assuming she already told you. She doesn’t care about you, Jimmy. She never did. How could she care for you but then turn around and sleep with your brother? She couldn’t even tell us apart! She’s just a whore. She’s a fucking whore, and now you’re free of her.” Castiel grins at Jimmy around a mouthful of whiskey.

 

“Jimmy! Cas! Why is it so dark in here?” The tension is so thick in the living room that Dean freezes as soon as he steps inside. “What are you both doing? Cas, where were you last night?”

 

Castiel stands up and stumbles over to Dean. “I was fucking Jimmy’s girlfriend. I was just in the middle of telling Jimmy all about it, but that’s nothing compared to what Dean did. I’m pretty sure you don’t want to hear about what Dean did, or do you? Dean, do you want to enlighten my brother on how you literally fucked him over?”

 

Dean is seeping with panic. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Cas, do you need help? Is that why you’re acting like this?”

 

“Stop lying, Dean! Tell my brother how you led him into my arms.” Castiel walks circles around the two of them, only stopping to casually rub a hand on their shoulders before continuing on.

 

“I didn’t do anything.” Dean huffs out a breath of air through his nose. He struggles with his temper as he eyes Castiel up and down. “Besides, you’re a sadistic fuck. It’s not my fault that you couldn’t leave well enough alone. You  _ knew _ Amelia was Jimmy’s soulmate. We both saw her arm when we were in the library. You could have told him about it.  _ You _ were the one that talked me into doing all of this, and for what? So you could fuck your own brother? 

 

“I only agreed because you’re my real soulmate. If it wasn’t for that, then I wouldn’t have done it. You were going to take my life! Jimmy!” He turns a pleading gaze to the other Novak. “Jimmy, he was going to kill himself. You know how it is - if he dies,  _ I’d _ die. I had no choice. He would’ve killed us both!”

 

Jimmy stills and tries to keep himself upright. He wants to faint or run or do anything but stay here. He just wants out of here, wants this whole thing over with. “What are you both trying to tell me? I thought… I thought…”

 

Castiel pulls Jimmy’s body towards him and wraps his brother in a hug. Lips pressed right up to Jimmy’s ear, he softly whispers, “Don’t think, just listen. Amelia was a whore who couldn’t keep her legs shut. I saved you from wasting your life away. If it wasn’t me she slept with, it would’ve been some other guy. You’re welcome! Dean’s lying through his teeth. He’s a sadistic bastard that feels that I’ve blackmailed him somehow to lie to you. He’s lying so badly right now. Tell him to show you his phone, Jimmy.” Castiel nibbles a little on Jimmy’s ear before he pulls away. 

 

Jimmy turns towards Dean who is staring between Jimmy and Cas. Sweat is collecting on his neck and collarbone as he sways a little. “Let me see your phone, Dean.”

 

Dean pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Jimmy. “Whatever you see in there, it’s not what you think.”

 

Jimmy unlocks the phone and looks through the call log. There’s only a bunch of calls from Sam and names Jimmy doesn’t recognize. “No Jimmy, look in the messages.” Castiel comes up behind Jimmy and reaches over his shoulder to click a few buttons on the phone. Jimmy scrolls through the messages between Castiel and Dean:

 

**Castiel: Leave me alone already.**

 

_ Dean: I’m not giving up until you talk to me. _

 

**Castiel: How did you get my number anyway?**

 

_ Dean: Don’t worry about it. _

 

_ Dean: Thank you for Jumping ;) _

 

**Castiel: Yeah, I jumped but I didn’t need much to do it. If you’re as sadistic as me though let’s have some fun.**

 

_ Dean: What did you have in mind? _

 

**Castiel: How much do you want me?**

 

_ Dean: A lot _

 

**Castiel: Prove it.**

 

_ Dean: How? _

 

**Castiel: I’ve got something in mind. We’ll talk more later..**

 

Jimmy shakes and drops the phone on the ground. “What is this? I was just some sick game to you two?” Castiel tries to wrap himself around Jimmy again, but Jimmy pushes him away. “You’re both sick. I thought you both loved me. How can you guys play with me like I’m just a toy? I spilled my heart out to you Dean. Castiel, you’re my brother. Do you know how hard it was to give myself to you knowing it would change everything? I’m so stupid. Why didn’t I see this coming? Why did I trust  _ either _ of you?” Castiel and Dean both look at each other and shrug their shoulders. “So, you guys don’t care about any of this. Fuck me, huh?”

 

Dean clears his throat and crosses his hands over his chest. “I didn’t play with your feelings. I really do love you, Jimmy. I might have lied a little, but my intentions were clear from the start. I wanted to prove to both of you that I could be what you needed. Castiel took advantage of that. He felt like you wouldn’t go for it if we were honest.”

 

Jimmy blinks his eyes and paces across the carpet. “Hold on, you  _ both _ knew about Amelia before I did. When did that happen?”

 

Castiel raises his hand. “I can explain this one. You see, me and Dean were studying in the library. Well,  _ I _ was studying in the library. Dean was sitting at the table, bugging me to talk to him. He was talking too loud and wouldn’t shut up. Amelia happened to be at the table across from us and was bothered by Dean’s behavior. She hushed him,  _ with _ the arm that had her tattoo on it. It didn’t take me long to piece together that she was your soulmate. 

 

“I followed her for weeks and realized she was connected to you more than I thought. She had a class right next to yours, at the same time. She has the same taste in food so Reuben’s would have been another opportunity. Also, Dr. Mosley is her primary physician. I followed her there, too. It was only a matter of time before you bumped into her.”

 

Jimmy collapses onto the couch. He tries to form words, but he just can’t. “I-I-I- Dean?”

 

Dean just rubs the back of his neck and smiles a little bit. “Okay look, it was fun. I enjoyed messing with you. And you’re hot, what else do you want me to say? I wanted you as my soulmate, so I took the opportunity. I’m not lying, though. I  _ do _ care about you. I just have a fucked up way of showing it.”

 

Castiel shoves Dean playfully. “I would say. Jimmy, let’s not pretend that you don’t love how things have been. You love being with me, and you love being with Dean. Just because me and Dean are a little off doesn’t mean you should walk away.”

 

Jimmy jumps off the couch when Castiel sits beside him. He backs up until he hits a wall. “I lost her. My  _ real _ soulmate is never going to speak to me again because  _ you _ drove her away. I  _ loved _ her.”

 

Castiel stands up from the couch and flips the coffee table over. “Shut up! Shut up! Don’t you ever talk about her again! She’s  _ nothing! _ She’ll never be what I can be for you. Don’t you see that? I  _ saved  _ you.”

 

Dean flips the coffee table back over quietly as he listens to Castiel ramble on. “You can rant all you want, but that’s my fucking coffee table, dude. I paid a lot of money for that.”

 

Castiel stops talking and stares at Dean. “Sorry, I’ll try not to be so destructive.”

 

Dean throws his hands in the air before he reclines on the armchair. “That’s all I ask.”

 

Castiel turns his attention back to Jimmy, who’s now sitting there on the floor crying with his head in his lap. “Jimmy, baby, don’t cry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I love you! I just get so angry when you talk about her. I’m a jealous person. Why do you think I was so mad at Dean at first?”

 

Jimmy tilts his head to the left to avoid looking at Castiel. “I’m leaving. Tonight. I can’t do this. I don’t know where I’m going to go, but it doesn’t matter as long as I’m away from here.”

 

Castiel pinches Jimmy’s chin with his index and thumb. He forces Jimmy to peer into his eyes. “You want to hurt me, don’t you? You want to hurt me like I hurt you.” Castiel slowly lowers himself down to meet Jimmy’s lips. Jimmy tries to jerk away but Castiel holds him steady. He lightly touches Jimmy’s lips. “You can’t though, can you?” Castiel joins his lips with Jimmy’s and kisses him deeply. Jimmy doesn’t move away. Castiel pulls back for air as his blue eyes meet Jimmy’s. “You feel the way I feel. Admit it, you want to stay.” 

 

Castiel dips back in and lightly kisses Jimmy’s nose. He kisses around his mouth before moving back to his lips. He licks at Jimmy’s lips, demanding entry, and Jimmy opens his mouth more to accept the intrusion. Castiel slides his tongue inside and caresses Jimmy’s tongue. Jimmy returns the passion with want for more of whatever Castiel’s willing to offer. He must be as messed up as Dean and Cas. If he stays after what they did, he’s just as sick. He kisses Castiel anyway, bringing his hand up to pull the hair at the back of Cas’ neck. 

 

Dean watches them from the recliner. It’s almost like that first time, except this time he knows everything. He can't tell himself that he’s doing this for Cas or Dean. This is for him. He thought Castiel was in fear of furthering their relationship into this forbidden zone, but it was never fear. He was anxious, anxious for Jimmy to fall into the abyss of sin by loving him, and anxious that Jimmy would find out how insane he really is. Jimmy was entirely wrong about everything, but he knows the truth now. There's no more excuses. 

 

Dean gets up and walks over to kneel beside Castiel. He  gently brushes Jimmy’s hair away from his forehead. Castiel breaks away from the kiss and stares at Dean until Dean leans in and their lips meet. Jimmy watches the scene unfold before him. He’s not sure if he can run from them, even if he wants to. He watches helplessly as Dean’s tongue collides with Castiel’s and they kiss passionately. He wants that, he wants  _ them _ . 

 

He slowly gets up from his position on the floor and backs away from the wall. Dean and Castiel stop kissing and smile at each other before their eyes land on Jimmy. Jimmy sighs and walks down the narrow hallway toward the bedroom. He stands by the bed and takes off his shirt, taking his time to unbutton each button. He thinks about how each button symbolizes his psyche slowly breaking away. His shirt slips onto the floor and he starts to unzip his pants. Soon his pants join his shirt at his feet. There goes his sanity and his inhibitions lying on the floor in a crumpled heap. 

 

His boxers are the only thing that remains when he feels a hand behind him slowly reaching and carresssing across his chest. He closes his eyes as he loses himself in the ministrations. There’s soft kisses being planted along his jawline and his neck. He groans as the hands continue further down to grab at the erection tenting his boxers. He becomes compliant as the rough calloused hands explore his body, tugging at his hair and wrapping around his legs like tentacles. 

 

He hears the bed dip as someone sits down in front of him. He opens his eyes to look down and is met by Castiel’s naked body caressing and grabbing at his thighs. Castiel catches his eye and winks, then pulls away from Jimmy and crawls up the bed. He leaves room for Jimmy to fit in between his legs Jimmy barely hesitates before he abandons the touches from behind him and crawls forward to meet Castiel. 

 

Once he’s over him, Jimmy flicks his tongue across Castiel’s nipples and circles around them, making them harden into nubs. He moves his tongue down Castiel’s frame until he reaches Castiel’s throbbing dick. He licks up the shaft and collects the precum that’s leaking from the tip, swallowing it down and deepthroating Castiel until his trimmed pubic hair tickles his nose. Castiel moans and fists his hands through Jimmy’s hair, guiding his brother’s movements. 

 

Jimmy feels hands kneading his ass and he groans, creating vibrations that massage Castiel’s dick. Jimmy feels a tongue probing his entrance as Dean licks him open slowly, diligently taking his time to feel. He relaxes, coming undone as Dean’s tongue licks over his balls until Jimmy’s fighting back tears from the sensation. It’s just too good. All of his senses are on high alert and everything feels like electricity is surging through his body. 

 

After he lets himself enjoy the moment, Jimmy concentrates on Castiel again. He makes sure to give just as good as he gets by licking Castiel into a whimpering, moaning mess. Dean keeps going but introduces a single finger into Jimmy as he licks. Jimmy has never been on the receiving end before, but now that it’s happening he wants it. Badly. He doesn’t know why, but he wants to make Dean and Castiel feel good despite everything they’ve done. He wants to take care of them, be  _ theirs _ in every way he can. If he was going to label himself as fucked up then he was going to own it. Dean and Castiel have truly broken him, but he’s not a former shell of what he use to be. He’s a whole new being with a new shell to match. 

 

While Dean fingers Jimmy’s hole, Jimmy moves down Castiel’s body, taking his balls into his mouth. He sucks on them, alternating between sucking hard and soft. Castiel must love it since every change in pressure causes him to pull Jimmy’s hair to the point of pain. The pain soon turns into pleasure as Dean slips another finger into Jimmy. Jimmy groans and Castiel sits up from his position underneath Jimmy to meet his lips. Castiel kisses Jimmy deeply, tasting himself on Jimmy’s tongue. Dean uses the kiss as a distraction and adds another finger, lightly brushing them against Jimmy’s walls. Jimmy kisses Castiel like he wants to act as a conduit between Cas and Dean, transferring the pleasure Dean is giving him straight through his lips. 

 

Castiel pulls away and watches Dean’s mouth work. “Dean, what do you say we make Jimmy feel better? I think he needs to feel better.” Dean stops fingering Jimmy and rises up to kiss Castiel’s swollen lips. When they break apart, Castiel roughly pulls Jimmy’s head up by his hair. “You like this Jimmy? You like how I can taste you on Dean’s lips?”

 

Jimmy trembles as he watches Castiel lick his lips. Jimmy nods  and Dean and Cas reward him with bright smiles. Dean climbs off the bed and walks over to the dresser to grab a bottle of lube. “Do you want to grab the front while I take the back, and then we can switch?” he asks as he saunters back over.

 

Castiel nods his head and lets go of Jimmy’s hair. Dean lubes his entire shaft and Castiel positions himself in front of Jimmy’s mouth, waiting for Dean to tell him he’s ready. Dean lines himself up with Jimmy’s hole. He pushes in inch by inch, waiting for Jimmy to relax before pushing in more. Jimmy moans as Dean sinks into him. He had no idea this could feel so good, or he would’ve begged Dean and Cas to fuck him long before this. 

 

Dean rubs the small of Jimmy’s back helping him to take all of Dean’s length. When Dean bottoms out, Castiel doesn’t wait another second. He eases himself into Jimmy’s waiting mouth. Dean starts thrusting into Jimmy deep and slow, each movement controlling how deeply he takes Castiel. Castiel meets each thrust halfway, creating an easy rocking motion that has Jimmy moaning in delight. 

 

Castiel pulls at Jimmy’s locks of hair again as he reaches over and spanks his ass. “That’s it Jimmy, take it all. We want you to stay, we  _ need _ you to stay. And if we have to fuck your brains out for you to get that, then we will.”

 

Jimmy breathes through his nose as he’s carried through the waves of ecstasy. He can’t do anything else besides take it, give his body over to Cas and Dean’s pleasure. He’s impaled from both ends and this is where he wants to stay, for eternity if he could. This is his first time being fucked and he loves it. He wants more, he wants it faster, he wants it harder. 

 

As if Castiel is reading his thoughts, he taps on Dean’s shoulders to tell him to switch. Dean gently pulls out as Castiel frees himself from Jimmy’s mouth. Dean comes around to the front and Castiel goes to the back. Castiel lubes up his straining erection as Dean wipes himself off with a washcloth Dean kisses Jimmy softly, helping him relax when Castiel enters him. There’s no difference in size between the two, and it has Jimmy wondering if he’ll actually get what he needs. He wanted  _ more _ .

 

Dean breaks away from the kiss and taps his dick on Jimmy’s cheek. “Open up sweetheart, let me in.”

 

Jimmy obediently opens his mouth and Dean slides in. He moves around as he massages Jimmy’s cheeks. Dean holds onto Jimmy’s head making it impossible for Jimmy to move. Jimmy groans and wails loudly when Castiel starts pounding into him hard and fast. Dean holds Jimmy steady as he fucks into his mouth. This is it, this is what Jimmy wants. He doesn’t want them to be gentle with him. He should want it, but he doesn’t. They’ve already done enough damage already, what’s a little more? 

 

He feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Dean must be able to tell, because he starts jackhammering into his mouth. It doesn’t bother Jimmy, he can take it. If anything, it’s better this way. Castiel pounds into him even harder, trying to match Dean’s speed as he chases his high. On cue Jimmy comes for them both, screaming around Dean’s dick as waves of ecstasy roll over him. 

 

Dean shoots into his mouth at almost the same time, slapping Jimmy’s cheek softly. Castiel isn’t far behind when he sees the look on Dean’s face and hears Jimmy’s pleasured moans. He stills inside Jimmy after giving one last urgent push and then spills into Jimmy. They breathe in sync as they ride out the last of their orgasms. 

 

Dean’s the first to pull away, sliding out of Jimmy’s mouth and falling back towards the wall. Castiel winces as he slips out of Jimmy. Castiel slowly climbs towards Dean, limbs still lethargic in the afterglow, and sits beside him. Dean rubs his calloused hands across Jimmy’s waist. Castiel smiles down at Jimmy and begins to pet his hair.

 

Jimmy can't think of a better spot than between them. Shaky limbs carry him over so he can snuggle between Dean and Castiel. He collapses with his head falling onto Castiel’s lap. Castiel hums a familiar tune. Jimmy ponders over it as he relaxes into the touches. His eyes widen when he realizes it’s the made up lullaby that he use to hum to Castiel when he had nightmares. They were younger then, more innocent. If he knew then what he knows now, would Jimmy still end up here?

 

Castiel stops humming when Jimmy clears his throat. 

 

“I’m-I’m going to stay.”

 

Castiel rubs Jimmy’s lips with his fingers. “We know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on my [Tumblr.](http://ajacentlee.tumblr.com) I have a lot of fics that I'm working on, and I'm dying to talk about them.


End file.
